The Apartment
by Emilie Trig
Summary: Serena lives in an apartment in Albany, New York. With Ken as her boyfriend and Lita, Amy, Raye, Mina as her bestfriends. She is happy with her life until Darien Corrigan comes to rent half of her apartment.
1. Default Chapter

The Apartment By Emilie Trig  
  
Disclaimer: (My first and my last for this story) I don't own any Sailormoon character. All I own is this story. I didn't plagiarize this work so please; I better not have anyone accuse me of plagiarizing.  
  
Chapter 1 It was eleven in the afternoon when a knock came on my door. I was still in bed at the time, dozing away the first half of my day. My friends were all too busy with their boyfriends and work this morning, and hadn't even the time for me. Raye was most likely in her office, yelling to the top of her lungs, at workers for doing such a messy job. Lita was in her gym, that I know for sure, teaching kid's karate for defense against the biggest of bully. Amy, on the other hand, was spending quality time with her boyfriend, Greg and his family over in another state. Mina was probably also hanging around with her boyfriend, Andrew (my older brother), this fine morning and who knows what those two were doing. I can almost make a near exact guess that the two were in Andrews's new apartment making out.  
  
As for my own boyfriend, Ken, he had somehow acquired the same train of thought and deserted me like the rest of the gang. At least he had a good excuse, I thought. Ken was set on a plane to his next lawsuit in Chicago for the next two week. And since it was my day off, I was free for the day.  
  
So here I was this morning; all alone and bored to death in my apartment in Albany, New York. The apartment, in which I lived in, was a little apartment building attached right next to many other apartment buildings. Kind of like the apartment where Meg Ryan lived, in the cheesy movie-my friends had thought it had been cheesy: You've Got Mail.  
  
I got up slowly and drew reluctantly out of my warm, soft bed. Who could it be? I wondered sleepily as I walked rather crookedly to the door. My head was still spinning and I tried my best to grasp back to reality. My eyes squinted to find the doorknob; it hadn't gotten adjusted to the sunlight yet.  
  
My fingers fumbled at the door knob and then pulled it open. I stared at the stranger's face.  
  
"Yes?" I said to the man in front of me in a rather sleepy tone. I gave a tired yarn behind the palm of my hand and then focused my full attention on him.  
  
He held up a piece of paper silently and I read it out to be the renting papers I had put up a few days ago. My eyes scanned attentively at the paper he held and then back to his face. Andrew had recently moved out of my apartment because he'd thought I'd seen too much of his personal life: like when I found Mina and Andrew making out on the couch. I came in the living room to watch some television one afternoon and found them on the couch eating each other's face. I almost giggled back at the thought, but resisted. So immediately after Andrews move out, I put up the renting papers, in hoping to find somebody to help me pay rent.  
  
"Is this yours?" The man asked curtly to me; his piercing blue eyes gazed at me in a rather observing manner.  
  
I cleared my dry throat. "Yes, it's mine" I answered, then a little boldly asked him, "Are you here for renting?"  
  
"Yes, I am." He replied politely. Too polite for my taste, I thought and surveyed the man more closely. His unruly black hair fell wildly over his forehead making him all the more dark and mysterious.  
  
I smiled, trying my best to be polite. "As I have written on the paper," I said to him in a business tone. "The apartment will count as half of yours and half of mine. The rent cost is on the paper, so you know the price. I will provide breakfast and dinner as stated. And how I provide the meals does not matter. Whether it's Chinese take-out or my horrible talent of cooking," I added in with a little jester to ease off the awkward mood. "I will provide you breakfast and dinner. How we will split the apartment, I have no idea." I smiled in my most brightest and then finished with a cheery voice, "How does it sound to you?"  
  
Without even a pause of hesitancy, he answered, "It doesn't sound too bad and I thought about it already. I'll take you on your offer."  
  
I gave him another bright smile and then said, "I'm glad. I guess you'll have to sign a couple of papers, but we can do that another time. My name's Serena Tsukino. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He didn't return my smile, but still managed to remain very courteous. "Darien Corrigan. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."  
  
We stood mutely in place for another few awkward second and not knowing what to do, I invited him in. We walked peculiarly into my apartment together and then I showed him to his soon to be room. His new room, which would be Andrew's old room, was in opposition to my room. The living room was set in the middle between both of our rooms. Darien said he liked his room and had even asked if he could move his things in tomorrow afternoon. I agreed, though I thought it was too soon. And with a nod and a goodbye, the man left my apartment with as much courtesy as when he first entered. He was such a nice and polite guy that I hadn't even any worries about the guy hitting on me. This was a good thing, of course. And the next best thing was, of course, the easing of my mind from having suspicions about the guy being a serial killer.  
  
Later that day, I received a call from my boyfriend, Ken--bluish-gray eyes to die for and dark-brown hair with a great sense of humor. He was such a sweet guy that sometime I'm not even sure I deserved him. He was smart with a college degree and I didn't even have a high school degree. I worked at a Hotel with very low pay, while he made mucho money as a lawyer. It's odd how we fit into each other's life.  
  
We met each other through Lita. Ken and Lita were bestfriends from back then-they still are now and still as close as ever. He had left Albany to go away to college and I've never seen him since then. A couple of years later, I met him again in a court room. At first I didn't recognize him, but then when he'd called out my name, I immediately remember. We stuck more closely together after that. But then one day, Ken called me up for dinner and shyly asked me if we could start going steady. You should have seen how shy he was about asking it. Ken blushed throughout the whole night and at first he couldn't even bring up the topic. Ken was so amusing that he made me giggled so many times that night. Even after spending 2 of my best years with Ken, I still thought him to be very hilarious, but very adorable that day.  
  
Ken called to ask if I was lonely at home and he was very sorry of having left me bored to death at home. I smiled and had wanted to give him a hug, just to show him how much I missed him, but I couldn't.  
  
------------------  
  
After wasting a whole day yesterday, I decided to make something of today. I had already made plans to have a wonderful day today. After being stuck bored in the house the whole day yesterday, it had almost driven me crazy. First thing today, I decided, was to buy some grocery. My fridge was almost empty except for the molded dinner I had in there for weeks. Then I'll stop by at Lita's karate gym to check how things were going for her. And after that, I'll be home in time to wait for Darien to move his things in. Yes, I decided, the day was all set.  
  
Dressed in an old pair of blue jeans and color-dyed T-shirt, I drove my old and beat-up car to Shop Rite. I brought a little grocery and then drove to Lita's gym. When I pushed through the glass doors of her gym, I saw Lita teaching kids some cool karate kick move. She immediately called for a break as soon as she saw me walk in. Lita was such a cool person. She was tall, like she'd always been, and was the most athletic out of most of my friends. I had met her when I was but fourteen. Some kids picked on me that day when we met and Lita--knowing karate--kicked those mean kids away, which isn't a surprise to why she had open up her own gym for karate class. So it was that I was in debt to her that I started hanging out with her ever since.  
  
"Great kick, I saw you performed in there." I said, with a smile, "Think I can do that same fancy move of yours?"  
  
Lita laughed, "Wanna try?"  
  
"Karate?" I asked in a smirk, amused, "never."  
  
Lita opened her portable freezer and grabbed two Pepsi. She handed me one and popped the other one open for herself. "Serena, what brings you to my humble gym?"  
  
"Bored out of my mind, I guess." I walk behind her desk. Placing my Pepsi down, I sat comfortably in her grand chair. I started pondering at some of the pictures on her desk. We came to a couple of silent seconds and then I immediately remember Darien Corrigan-my soon to be roommate.  
  
"Guess what Lita?" I asked her.  
  
"What?" she replied back at me, using the same replicate tone.  
  
"I just caught myself the cutest roommate. Want to know his name?" I said in anticipation. She must have figured out what I was up to because she immediately refused.  
  
"No, Serena." Lita raised one palm of her hand to cease me of my idea. "Stop right there. I don't want you to hook me up with this guy."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
She looked at me tiredly. "I don't even have to tell you why. You know. Stop hooking me up to guys the first time you see them. Just because I'm single now, it doesn't mean my best friend have to start playing match maker."  
  
"Wait! Just listen to me before you refuse so quickly. His name is Darien Corrigan. I have no idea of his profession, but the guy is extremely polite and nice too. He's pretty tall. Wait," I said again, when I sensed of her refusal to listen. "Midnight blue eyes with a great built. Oh, did I forget about his super hot tushy? Scouts honor, I checked his buns out myself."  
  
Lita laughed in hysteric at my last comment and I did too. "Serena," she said and groaned in agony.  
  
"Personally," I said to her, trying my best to keep my voice in a serious tone. "If I didn't have sweet, handsome, charming Ken, I wouldn't mind getting in the back seat with a gorgeous guy like him." My mouth smiled mischievously. I swear to you, I saw something painful entered Lita's eyes when I mention Ken. But I quickly dismissed it. Was she worried that Ken would do something dramatically painful to me? But he'll never do that, I was almost sure of it. Ken was a great guy-he really is. He would never do anything beyond horrible to hurt me. Ken and I, we're madly in love.  
  
Lita had never had a real boyfriend in her life. Sure she dated them and calls them her boyfriends, but it wasn't serious dating. Even when she was arm-in-arm her ex-boyfriend, to my eyes, they looked more like close pals than what they really are. That was why I started playing match maker. I wanted Lita to be happily in love like I was with Ken. I wonder why, sometimes, she didn't take serious turns with anyone of her boyfriend.  
  
I looked at her once and then looked at my watch. It was time to go. I got up from the chair. "Think about it. If it's a yes, I'll hook you up with the guy immediately" I said to her. "Speaking about the guy, he's moving his things in this afternoon. I have to go home."  
  
I left her gym and went straight for home. Quickly, I put on some casual clothing-a pair of short and tank top-and waited for my mysterious blue eye roommate to get here.  
  
About half an hour later, a moving van parked in front of my apartment--and  
  
Darien Corrigan stood in front of my house-dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He called his moving guys to bring his things in. I met him at the door and had asked him if I could help with anything. He said that he was 'fine'-in a very respectful manner-and that he didn't need any help.  
  
So it was that I ended up doing nothing, again. With a deep stern and a nasty frown, I sat in my room-with closed doors-wondering about my new apartment roommate. I maybe expected the guy to let me help him and I guess I was hoping to know him a little-but I guess not. Maybe he wanted to do things on his own, I concluded. Maybe he wanted some privacy. It was, after all, his very first day here. The guy was very peculiar: he didn't smile, was too polite to be true, and he was one that didn't flirt-at least not to me. Hmm, I thought to myself, Darien Corigan was very much mysterious.  
  
-------------------  
  
After long dullness, I decided to stop the nonsense. It was time to surface from my room. Nighttime had come and it was my time to make dinner. Darien was probably half or more than done with his belonging by now. I had already given enough time to sort his things out. It was enough privacy.  
  
I emerged through my door and looked into the living room. He wasn't there. It was empty, no sign of anyone scuttling or anything moving-except for an opened window that blew on the shades. I then looked at his closed door. I wonder if he was in there.  
  
My feet automatically took me to his door. I knock once, then twice, three times, but no one answered. Curiosity made me reach for the door knob. I check to see if it was lock and it wasn't. My instinct told me not to, it was too rude of me. But my curiosity had gotten the best of me. My hand slowly turned the knob.but my conscience reached through me. I couldn't do it. Forget it, I decided, I didn't want him to get a bad impression of me- if he were to find me barging into his personal room.  
  
I walked myself to the kitchen and then to the refrigerator, probing to see what there was for me to cook.  
  
And suddenly, the door opened. I looked up and Darien's tall, broad form came through--his mysterious blue eyes looking intently at me in silence.  
  
"Hi," I said to him.  
  
He returned my 'hi' and was silent again.  
  
"Where have you been too? You weren't at your jealous girlfriend's house explaining why you're sharing an apartment with a girl, were you?" I joked around with him.  
  
A sudden smile came across his lip and it came on mine too. I was glad my corny jokes were finally getting through his serious face. "No. I don't need to explain. She's not like those jealous girlfriends."  
  
"So you do have a girlfriend. You should have told me sooner. I was going to keep you all too myself." I smiled again, indicating that I was only joking.  
  
We were quiet again and it made me a bit uncomfortable. What was it with this guy? Couldn't he talk a little more? Share some thoughts with me? At least something that will keep us talking. Maybe he was shy, I concluded to myself. "Hey," I said to him, "Lets go celebrate your first day here. Yes, let's go to McDonald and celebrate."  
  
A slight frown slid to his face. "Why?"  
  
My smile faded and my voice had loosen a little cheeriness, "because.because. It's just because. You don't have to have a reason." I marched right in front of him and gave him one of my most charming smiles. "Let's just go. I don't feel like cooking today, anyways. So please, let's just go."  
  
He was very hesitant, but agreed none the less. I grabbed my jacket and we left the house. We took his shiny red sport car instead of my ratty old one.  
  
The ride to McDonald was somewhat of a hush. His eyes were completely on the road and mine were wearily at the window. He didn't say anything and it seemed to me that he wasn't a conversational person. Does this guy ever talk? I wondered as I held .  
  
I tried to start a conversation a couple of times in the car, but he would only reply and wouldn't exchange any comment with me. He seemed secretive about something. And since it was too quiet, I kept on talking. I didn't like the quietness.  
  
"So.." I said to him, trying by best to keep conversation. "Where do you work?"  
  
Not taking his eyes off the road, Darien replied, "I work at an enterprise."  
  
And once again, the air of silent surrounded us. He couldn't at least tell me which enterprises he worked in and what he did in there? That was when I was up to my last straw. If he didn't want to talk, then forget it. I won't talk either. I sank my butt deep into the cushion.  
  
Maybe it was then that he'd seen the discouraging face of mine and decided to talk because he did.  
  
"And you? Where do you work, Serena?" Darien questioned me all the sudden.  
  
I gave a sigh. "I work at the Queenie's Hotel. I'm the maid." I pointed out with less embarrassment than most people would be. "I clean out the rooms. You know, fold blankets, vacuum the carpet, pick up the liter. It's a pretty boring job, but somebody has to do it. It helps me pay the rent you know." I said in a merry tone. Having a job as a maid didn't trouble me, not everyone in the world had the most interesting job.  
  
"Do have any relatives in Albany, Darien?" I found myself asking, suddenly drawn into the conversation.  
  
He paused and then cleared his throat. "No. My foster parents lived in Galloway, NJ. As for my real parents, I've never met them." He sounded a bit depressed and it made me feel dreadful.  
  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, for surfacing his pain. My eyes shined, and I tried to lighten things up. "Well, want to know about my family?"  
  
He took his eyes off the road for a mere second, to look at me and then smiled slightly. There was something in that smile that made me affectionate and tender-hearted. Now we're getting somewhere, I thought. He was finally cooperating. "Okay, why not?" He said to me.  
  
"Well, I have a brother. His name is Andrew. We're so different that I sometime ask myself if we really are related." I laughed out loud at the thought of Andrew. But then my laughter quickly died down. "My parents...died a long time ago. I can't even remember them. I'm like you, I guess. I've never met them either." I smiled depressingly and then wondered why I had told him of my long departed parents. I was supposed to cheer him up, I thought, not put myself in my own sorrow past.  
  
I cowered deep down into the cushion of my seat and suddenly felt lonely. My eyes wandered aimlessly through the window.  
  
"Have you always lived in Albany, Serena?" Darien asked, breaking through my silent barrier.  
  
My head turned back to answer him. "Yes, I lived here as long as I can remember--even when my brother and I were at the orphanage, which was located here." I paused. "And even after we were old enough to leave the orphanage, we stayed in Albany. This is the only home we've really known, you see. I wouldn't leave this place for anywhere else." I told him and was true to my words. I decided a long time ago that I will never leave this place. Albany is my home, where my parents lived and where I will stay for the rest of my life. "And you? Where have you lived most of your life?" I asked him almost the same question.  
  
Darien paused for some odd reason as if he didn't have a single clue to where he had last resided. "I didn't always live here. I've....been to places." He answered. His sentence was so out of tune that it made me wonder in puzzlement.  
To be continue... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Apartment  
By Emilie Trig  
  
Chapter 2  
Morning had come too early and the next thing I knew I was making breakfast. It   
was a Monday and I have to go back to work. Life sucks sometimes. I was back to   
dealing with my pain in the ass boss and his pain in the neck wife. God, the two made a   
great couple. He was always trying to flirt with me and I was always trying to out-run   
him, with his wife forever on my throat about seducing her husband. As if I would   
actually want to seduce the old geezer. The thought of it even makes me want to puke. I   
cringed at the thought of those two.  
  
This morning, I had decided to make a simple breakfast-bacon, eggs and toast.   
Hey, if Darien was hoping for a gourmet breakfast, he can forget about it. Morning just   
wasn't my thing. And as far as I can see it, he can definitely kiss that gourmet breakfast   
farewell and Godspeed.  
  
After I finished frying the eggs and bacons, I went to take a shower. I probably   
was fuming with unpleasant odor.  
  
When I was done with my shower and had gotten clothed in my rather plain white  
uniform, I saw Darien dressed in a business suit and next to him was a suitcase. He was  
sitting down, helping himself to the bacons and eggs. His hair was sleek and put up in a   
rich business man style. His rather handsome tan skin was closely shaved. Man, the guy   
really knew how to dress up. He looked amazingly...handsome. Hey, I might have a   
boyfriend, but I'm still allowed to look. Besides, so what if I thought he looked   
handsome? It didn't mean anything. What is it to you anyways? You're only a reader,   
who cares what you think—I'm only kidding. But seriously, I can look at guys and say   
that they are very handsome and it wouldn't mean a thing. You must also remember that I  
already have charming Ken.  
  
I stood before him and whistled in amazement. "Where are you going today?   
You're wearing a killer suit." I stood before him checking out his whole outfit.  
  
"Work. This is what I always wear for work." He replied with an air of ease and  
stopped eating until I sat down. He was still a gentleman at heart and that made me smile   
on the inside. Darien was probably the only male species I'd known to be this polite.  
  
"What do you work as in an enterprise anyways?" I asked him, wondering what   
he did.  
  
Darien gulped his food down. "I, ah…, I work with computers. I try to persuade   
customers to buy the company's computers."  
  
"Cool," I said to him, smiling. I started to eat some eggs.  
  
"You know, Serena." he said, staring thoughtfully at my hair, "Your hair reminds   
me a lot of spaghetti and meatballs. It looks like you have two meatballs on your head."  
  
I looked up from my plate, "You did not say I have two meatballs on my head."  
  
Darien laughed. "You know, the more I think of it. The more your hair looks like   
a meatball. I should call you Meatball head." He chuckled, while I scrunched my nose in   
distaste.  
  
"Meatball head," He repeated that hideous name again. I acted like I really   
despise the name, but in all truth-ness, I didn't really. I was just happy that he laughed-  
even if he called me names. He was a pretty tough guy to cackle at a joke, you know.  
  
I was very glad that he had eased himself around me. He was barely talking to me   
yesterday and look at today, he's finally smiling and had even started to laugh. It was a   
big improvement. But he was still not very sociable, as in talkative. There was nothing I   
can do about that. The fact that he eased up was great and was definitely good enough for   
me.  
  
And the rest of the morning breakfast, he became quiet again. Not the quiet way   
that made me uncomfortable. I was already used to his solemn attribute. He answered and   
I asked the questions, but once in a while he would ask the questions just to be polite. I   
suppose it wasn't all that bad.  
  
He left the apartment an hour before I did. My shift started at 9 a.m. I leave   
around 8:30 while he left around 7 a.m. He'd gone in his shiny red sport car. But before   
he departed, I'd told him to come home for dinner because I was going to make spaghetti   
and meatballs just in honor of him. I had also told him that he better not miss out on my   
cooking, in the most mean looking way--just kidding. I wasn't that bossy. Darien quickly   
nodded and had even said goodbye to me.  
**************************************  
  
"You're late, Serena!" My boss, Pete, berated me as I came through the door, with   
his wife looking scornfully at me by his side.  
  
Here we go again--another day of this. Why don't I just quit? I asked, but then   
mentally scolded myself. I had to pay rent. Money makes the world go round you know, I   
told myself. Plus I didn't have a high school degree and that made it extra hard for me to   
find another job. Queenie's Hotel was probably the very few places in Albany that didn't   
require a high school degree. As much as I wanted a better job than at Queenie's Hotel, I   
couldn't do anything about. Unless I go and get my high school's degree, but I'd never  
consider myself to take this optional route. I wasn't ready to take classes in high   
school.  
  
"Sorry Pete," I said to him grimly, "You know how old my car is. It's even   
amazing why it didn't collapse in a pile of dirt by now."  
  
"Then get yourself a new car!" His wife bellowed loudly. She nearly broke my ear-drum. "And stop calling   
my husband Pete! It's too intimate. Call him 'boss' or something else."   
  
I really hated the lady. She was old, grouchy, and loud. Obnoxious to the core and   
a pain to my side.  
  
"Whatever," I said ignoring her. After years of working at Queenie's Hotel, I'd   
already learn how to deal with Pete's irritating wife. I had to use the one tactic that had   
always worked for me, that was to ignore her. I came up to the counter to sign the time   
I'd entered in for work. 9:05. I was 5 minutes late. It figures that they would count 5   
minutes as being seriously late.  
  
"Cleaning in room 31," Pete's wife screech again. I nodded a yes and was off.   
Homefree and away from them for the time being. Another minute of her talking would   
make me want to slap her. Who did she think she was anyway? Sure, she was the boss's   
wife, but she didn't need to treat me and everyone who worked at Queenie's Hotel so   
horrible and disrespectful. People had feelings. They do get hurt at what other people   
says.  
  
Why the first month I had worked here was the worst thing that had ever   
happened to me. Pete's wife had been cruel from the start. And seeing that her husband   
was interested in me, she had treated me even worst. I'd never thought that I would stay   
working at Queenie's Hotel for this long. But because I needed money, I gritted my teeth   
and kept on working. I ignored her blabbering and told myself that she wasn't worth it.   
To this day, I'd never been able to forget her cruelty toward me, the harsh way she spoke   
to me. It had really hurt. I had feelings like she did too. Why couldn't she understand   
that? I never even wanted her perverted husband to be interested in me.  
  
During the afternoon of that day, I thought about Lita. She'd been very solemn   
these past few weeks. As if she was hiding something from me. Maybe it was something   
about Ken, but what? I had an inky feeling it was Ken because her eyes lost its glimmer   
every time I had mentioned him. Was she suspecting that he was cheating on me? Ken   
had also been acting oddly strange these now a day. He sometimes spaced out when I'd   
talked to him and that almost never happens between us.  
  
When I stumbled across the word cheating again, I quickly dismissed it. I trusted  
Ken with all my heart and that was all that was needed in a relationship. I told myself the   
cheating business was rubbish I was thinking. How can anyone even consider sweet Ken   
as a guy that cheats on girls? He wasn't that kind of guy at all, I told myself. No, Ken   
definitely wasn't like that, I kept telling myself.  
  
Later in the afternoon I met Mina, while working. She also worked at Queenie's   
Hotel. That was how I met her in the first place and had introduced her to Andrew. Mina   
was a blond and looked almost like me. Even her personality was almost like mine. She   
was cheery and was very fun to be around with because she was so energetic, so lively.  
  
We were both cleaning in the same room because the people that had been here   
the day before made a huge mess of the room.  
  
"Haven't seen you since Andrew moved out of my apartment." I said to Mina,   
while picking up empty chip bags and empty beer cans from the floor.  
  
Mina finished folding the blankets and looked at me. "I know, I haven't seen you   
in a while either. I'm sorry, Serena. If you think I spend too much of my time with   
Andrew instead of you. Its just that I love him so much, you know? I miss him every   
second I'm not with him. I'll make it up to you, somehow."  
  
I smiled warmly at Mina. It was good to know that Mina truly loved Andrew as   
much as he did her. "It's okay. I don't blame you."  
  
"How about this." Mina said with a bright idea in mind, smiling the whole time   
she said it. "Me and Andrew are going clubbing at Deja Vu on Thursday. How about you   
bringing Ken and join us. It'll be real fun."  
  
"Ken's not back from Chicago. He won't be home till next week." I said forlornly   
to her, but quickly thought of Darien Corrigan. I think I might just drag that guy along   
with me. I nodded to myself with an agreement to bring Darien along.   
  
"But I'll go anyways." I told Mina, "I have someone in mind that I want to take."  
  
"Well, okay. Bring anyone you want. We go on Thursday--8 o'clock sharp. Me   
and Andrew will pick you and whoever you're taking to the club." Mina smiled at me and   
we continued to clean the room--talking and giggling like school girls.  
************************************  
  
I left work a quarter of 6:00 and took my weary self home. I drove to the grocery   
store to get what I needed and then straight for home. And by the time I'd gotten home, it   
was 7:00p.m. It's amazing how times fly so fast sometimes. Darien will probably come   
home soon so I started to cook the spaghetti and meatballs, I had promised.  
  
Afterward, I sat by the couch, watching a little television and when I'd gotten   
bored I turned it off. I sat in the living room by myself, staring at the ceiling. I was bored   
once again. And as the time flew by I started thinking. I missed Ken, I'd thought sadly.   
Was Ken missing me as much as I did him? He wasn't going to be back until next   
weekend. I wonder what he was doing right now. He probably was in court. I soon threw   
aside the thought of Ken and looked at the clock. 9:00 p.m. Where was Darien anyway?  
  
And that was then when I heard the keys rattle. I quickly hopped onto my feet. I   
expected that it was Darien since he was the only one I had given a key to this apartment.   
Slowly and lightly, I stepped to the door and with a quick flick of the wrist, I'd sprung the   
door open.  
  
And as expected, it was Darien. His hair was disarrayed and he looked somewhat  
tire. His tie had come off loose and the first button of his shirt had come unbutton.  
  
With my widest smile, I said, "Welcome home!"  
  
Darien raised one dark brow, giving me the weird look. I could tell he was a   
little surprise but then he made his face turned into amusing.  
  
"Good to see you too." he said, a little smile had formed on his lip.  
  
My smile widened an inch. I pulled him inside, took his suitcase by the hand and   
threw it carelessly to the side. "You're home, finally! I'd thought I'd scared you away.   
But now that your home, lets eat that spaghetti I'd promised."  
  
He stood oddly at the door way for a few second; as if he wasn't sure he lived   
here. I left him to stand and ran over to the pot of spaghetti; I hope it hadn't turned cold   
yet. I'd turned back to him and saw that he was still standing there. His deep blue eyes   
stared at me mysteriously.  
  
"Why are you standing there? Go change so we can start eating already." I   
ordered him.  
  
He left to his room, while I set the food on the table. Darien came out a moments   
later dressed in a pair of comfortable blue shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. He walked   
over to the kitchen and looked at the spaghetti. Darien stood right across the table from   
me.  
  
"Here," I said to him, handing him a plate with decorated grapes etched in, "take   
as much as you want."  
  
I took some to my own plate and then walked to the living room. I never eat   
dinner at home without having the television on. Darien put some spaghetti on his plate   
and followed me to where I'd sat with my plate on the table and the couch behind my   
back. He placed his plate down and sat beside me. I had my feet under the table and he   
folded his.  
  
I clicked the power button and left it at whatever channel it was on.  
  
"What would you like to watch? Any shows you want to watch in particular?"  
  
"No, not really." Darien said. "I don't usually watch T.V."  
  
I smiled widely, "Too bad, from now on you will."  
  
I took strings of spaghetti to my forks and put it in my mouth. I chew it and told   
him to put some spaghetti in his mouth. Darien did and had complimented me on good   
spaghetti. He'd probably complimented me only because he was a courteous guy—trying   
not to hurt my feelings.  
  
"Oh I'd forgotten the drinks." I said when I finished swallowing, "We have Pepsi   
in the fridge, you want some?"  
  
Of course, Darien nodded a yes and was pulling himself together to stand up so he   
can get both of us drinks. Wasn't he a gentleman? I told you he was too polite for his   
own good. But...I pushed him back down and gotten two cups of Pepsi Cola with ice   
myself. Just because he was a male and I was a female, he didn't have to get up and get   
the drinks for me. I can surely get it myself.  
  
Seated again, I took the remote control to my hand. "Let's see," I said out loudly,   
"What's on T.V. today."  
  
I flickered through the channels, while he ate. And after flickering the channels   
three times around, I had found that no channels was worthy of being watch. I decided to   
turn it off.  
  
"No good channels," I told him, explaining why I had turn the T.V. off. I took a   
big chunk of meatball into my mouth.  
  
"So...what do you usually do for fun?" I asked him. We needed something to start   
conversation or else we stay quiet the whole evening.  
  
He stopped eating and looked at me. "I don't do anything really. I stick to my   
books."  
  
"You mean you read for fun?" I asked him. I can't believe it. I couldn't even stay   
awake reading page 1 of a book and he did it for fun.  
  
"I suppose so." Darien replied awkwardly. I think he felt embarrass.  
  
"My foster parents," he started explaining, "they expect a lot from me. They   
wanted me to be successful at everything I do and did. Even in High School, I had to stay   
at the top ten ranks in school. So they bought tons and tons of books for me to read. I   
guess they wanted a brainy kid in the family and since I was their only one, I had no   
choice. I sort of ended up liking to read."  
  
I looked at my almost empty plate. I felt kind of sad for him. Even thought he had   
people to adopt him, it didn't make his life any happier. I think he had a lot of pressure   
during his younger years. His foster parents probably expected a little too much of him. It   
was funny how much I wanted to be adopted when I was young. I actually yearned to   
have people adopt me--none ever did though. It used to make me sad, but now that I think   
about Darien's situation, I didn't have any feelings of sorry or regret for not ever getting   
adopted.  
  
Darien saw my morose face and said in what almost was consider a whisper,   
"Don't feel bad for me, Serena."  
  
I looked at him; saw it in his eyes that he didn't want anyone to pity him. His   
beautiful eyes told me not to pity him and I understood. I would never want anyone   
to pity me either. I quickly recollected myself, and with a blink of an eye, all my sad   
expression was gone. I gave him a beautiful smile—a merry, bright smile.  
  
"Hey," I said to him with smiling eyes, suddenly remembering Mina's invitation,   
"My friend invited me to Club Deja Vu and since I don't have a date. Wanna come with   
me? We're only going for fun."  
  
Darien took a moment to think. I could tell he was leaning to the 'no' decision. It   
obvious that that he didn't like to go to clubs. All he ever did for fun was read his books.  
  
"Don't say no," I said, then warned him, "I'll whack you in the head if you don't come with me."  
  
He didn't say anything, still considering whether he should go or not. Darien was   
hesitant a bit before he smiled and said, "Okay."  
  
"Yay!?!" I hooted with happiness. My arms flung around his neck in a hug. I   
pulled back and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. "You're the greatest," I said to him,   
smiling happily.  
  
He stared at me for a brief second. Something was in his mysterious cobalt eyes,   
but I couldn't place what emotion.  
  
To be continuing...........  
  
AN: And there goes the ending of chapter 2. Thank you for those who emailed me. My   
greatest gratitude to you all. Anyways, I hoped everyone who read chapter 2 adored it.   
And as always, email me at Email me or you'll probably NEVER see chapter 3…!?! Probably   
NEVER, EVER……!?!?!?! Oh…one last line, mail me any suggestions on any scenes   
for this story that you might like to see in future chapters. I don't really have a lot of   
ideas on romantic scenes so I like to hear from others. If you do send me a scene, it  
will base on whether I like or not or if it even fits with the story at all. Thanks 4 reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Apartment  
By Emilie Trig  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes in the early morning.   
Somehow, my alarm clock had gone ballistic over night and hadn't woken me up. I ran out   
of bed and swung my door open to see what was going on. And as it turned out,   
Darien stood by the stove, flipping pancakes. He wore a suit. The vest had come off and his   
dress shirt showed. I could only see his back.  
  
"Darien?" I asked, making sure that it was really him. I rubbed one   
sleepy eye.  
  
He turned around and a smile reached my lips. He was wearing my pink   
kitchen apron. It made a funny picture. I've never seen a guy in a pink kitchen   
apron before, let alone a kitchen apron itself.  
  
"Good morning meatball head." Darien smiled lightly. "I took the   
liberty of making breakfast this morning. You've overslept."  
  
I looked at the clock; 8:15 a.m. It was almost time for me to go to   
work and it was way past the time he had to leave.  
  
"It's late. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked him, wondering   
why he didn't leave earlier.  
  
"I already called in. I told my boss that I was going to be a bit late   
today. We're close friends so he understands."  
  
"Really," I grinned at him with adoring eyes, "Thanks for staying at   
home and making breakfast for me this morning. I know it's my job to provide   
breakfast."  
  
"It's no problem," he said with a polite smile etched across his lips.   
His smiling eyes looked down toward me.  
  
I smiled back and looked into his eyes. And suddenly thought, Darien's   
eyes really were beautiful.  
  
"Well then," I said to him, "I'll go change and see if your pancakes   
taste as delicious as it smells."  
  
I left him to flipping pancakes. And when I got back dressed in my   
plain uniform again, Darien had already piled two plates with delicious looking   
pancakes.  
  
I took a seat and Darien did too. We started eating and I took the   
first bite. These pancakes really did taste good. Darien was not only nice and polite,   
but he was also a great cook.  
  
"I leave in a few minutes," I said to him, swallowing my last bite.   
"When are you leaving?"  
  
Darien dabbed a napkin to his mouth and said, "Whenever you leave."  
  
"Well, I guess I should leave now." I said to him. It was that time to   
go to work again. I glowered at the thought of work. I wasn't lazy of working. I   
just hated Pete and his wife. You know I can't stand them.   
  
We both stood up and Darien took my plate along with his to the sink.   
And soon after that we left the apartment.   
  
"Have a great day at work, Darien," I said, when we were about to   
part. I tiptoed up to straighten out the knot in his tie. "And thanks for making me a   
great breakfast this morning. I appreciate it."   
  
And I really meant it. I do appreciate his thoughtfulness in making me   
breakfast. No one had ever made me breakfast before—except for Andrew. I've always   
made my own meals.   
"You have a good day too, Serena." He replied. His breathing had   
become audible and I heard him inhale a quick breath.   
  
I gave him a wide smile before I turned to leave. We both went   
separated ways again. He drove in his car and I drove in mine—-both in opposite   
directions.  
******************************  
  
  
The rest of the day and the next went by in a breeze of a second.   
Thursday afternoon had come and the night of the club invitation was here. I was running   
around in my room when I heard a knock.  
  
"I need a couple more minutes," I said, then ran across the room to   
check on my reflection in the mirror. I've spent a pretty good hour in my room,   
trying to find an outfit that will look decent looking enough for a club. My room looked like it   
had been ramshackle. It had built up to be worse than Andrew's room, which was   
really bad. Have you ever even seen Andrew's room? A pig's pen would probably portray to his   
hideous room.  
  
"Okay," Darien replied patiently, "Take your time." He walked back to   
the couch.  
  
After a few minutes, I surfaced. I was all dressed and ready. I looked   
over to Darien, who was sitting on the couch. What was he thinking? I asked   
myself when I noticed what kind of clothing he wore.  
  
"Darien," I said, catching his attention. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"This." He replied quizzically, "Is something wrong with it?"   
  
Yes! I thought to myself. Something is wrong with it. Darien was going   
to Club Déjà vu wearing a plain tucked in white dress shirt and dark blue   
pants. He looked more like he was going to work than clubbing. I can't believe the guy. I   
knew I should have done a check on what he was going to wear.  
  
"You're not wearing that!" I said pointing to his clothing like it was   
too gruesome to even look at.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with it." Darien replied, unworriedly.  
  
"No," I said to him, "we'll go in your room and see what else there is   
to wear."  
  
Just then, a horn honked outside of my apartment and I knew it was   
Andrew and Mina. They were here. Darien's one lucky guy, I said to myself. If they   
would have given me a few more minutes, I'd probably drag Darien back in his room and   
dress him myself.  
  
"You're lucky, pal." I said to him with accusing eyes.  
  
Darien smiled at a corner of his lips, knowing how lucky he just was   
to escape my wrath.  
  
I pulled Darien down the stairs and we were out of the apartment.   
Andrew's car awaited us from across the street and I could see Mina waving at me   
through the window.  
  
"Hi big bro," I said to Andrew when I got in his jeep. How he even had   
the money to afford the jeep, I had no clue.  
  
"This is Darien," I said to Mina and Andrew. "Darien, this is Andrew   
and Mina."  
  
Mina said a cheery hi to Darien, while Andrew gave him a nod of a   
welcome.  
  
"So," Andrew said to Darien as he took a turn on the road, "You're my   
sister's new roommate. She's not picking on you, is she? She can be real bossy   
at times."  
  
Andrew's face cracked a smile and I smacked him. The rest of the way   
was all talks. Everyone was busy in making conversation except for Darien, who   
spoke very little. He occasionally laughed at a few jokes on the way, but that was   
probably it.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"You big nerd," I whispered to Darien when we went in the club. I   
still didn't forgive him for wearing the kind of clothing he wore right now.   
Everyone was wearing skin-tight clothing and party attire, while nerdy Darien wore his work   
clothing.  
  
"So, I'm a big nerd," Darien said with a teasing smile, "So what?"  
  
I whacked him in the arm with my purse and then turned my attention to   
Andrew and Mina. "We're going to get some drinks. You want some?"  
  
"No," Mina said then pulled Andrew to the dance floor, "We're going   
dancing."  
  
The music pounded loud and hard. People laughed and drank without a   
care. The dance floor held a large crowd of wild people dancing.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled loudly to Darien, "Amy and Greg are at the counter!"  
  
"Who's Amy and who's Greg?" Darien asked in bewilderment.  
  
"My friends," I said to Darien with a widening smile.  
  
I pulled him to where Greg and Amy sat at the counter. They both were   
talking and hadn't even noticed me. I wonder why they had gone to Club Déjà vu   
in the first place. Greg and Amy were both careful people. They were the last two   
people on earth that I thought would step into a club. Besides, they were supposed to be out   
of the city to Greg's parent's home. Amy was supposed to 'meet the parents', since   
Greg gave her an engagement ring.  
  
"Amy!" I shouted her name again.   
  
She wheeled her chair around. "Serena? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh Amy," I ran up to her and gave her a hug, "When did you come back?   
It's been a month since you were out of the city. When did you come back?   
Why didn't you call me?"   
  
Amy giggled happily. "I came back yesterday night. I was so tired that   
I forgot to call you. I'm still fatigued from the flight home."  
  
"Then why are you here?" I asked her.   
  
"Greg's sister came home with us to Albany. She dragged us to the   
club. You know I'd never step into a club if I didn't have to."   
  
"It's so good to see you," I said then hugged her once more. Amy and I   
both giggled in delight.   
  
I looked over to Darien. He stood in silence watching me. I'd almost   
forgotten about him. "This is Darien Corrigan. My new roommate since Andy moved   
out." I said to Amy.   
  
"It's nice to meet you," Amy said with a welcoming nod. "This is my   
fiancé Greg." She said, pointing to Greg.   
  
Darien and Greg both nodded a simple hi to each other. Guys, I   
thought. Couldn't they do anything else, but give each other a nod?   
  
And when we were going to start a new conversation. Amy eyes were suddenly   
on a coming figure and I turned to see who it was that she was looking at.  
  
"Hey cutie," the girl said to Darien. She elbowed Darien on the side and gave him a seducing wink.   
  
"This is Melinda, Serena. Greg's little sister." Amy introduced me to   
her.  
  
Melinda looked as old as me, maybe a little older. She was utterly   
beautiful and didn't even make a note to hide it. Her dress showed every curve there   
was too see, which annoyed me at first. But if she had the body, it was hers to show   
it off. Melinda's curvy brown hair was cut short to shoulder length. Her brown hair was   
the only trait that I could relate her to Greg. They didn't even look a tiny bit identical.   
Only their hair marked them as related.  
  
"Is this your date?" Melinda asked me. Her voice sounded so seducing.  
  
I gave her a quick nod.  
  
"Mind if I take your handsome man to the dance floor?"  
  
"Take him away," I said to her. Then to Darien, "Have a great time and don't be   
afraid to show your wild side. I know it's in there somewhere."  
  
I gave him a charming smile and he left with Melinda. Darien looked   
reluctant to go, but Greg's sister pulled him right out to the dance floor. Greg   
left immediately after that. He said he wanted to go to the restroom, but I knew Greg was only   
giving me and Amy some time together. And as soon as Darien disappeared from my   
sight, I went back to talking to Amy. There were so many things to say.   
  
"How are you and the gang?" Amy asked. Her hands wrapped around a   
glass of water and I smiled at that. Who would order a glass of water in a club?   
How did Amy even find a glass of water in this place?  
  
"I'm fine." I told her, "I haven't talked to Raye in a long time, so I   
have no clue how she's doing. I just talked to Lita the other day. She's doing fine   
too. She took a trip to Chicago a few days ago for some business reasons."  
  
I smiled a cheerful smile then ordered myself a glass of alcohol. (AN:   
I don't drink any kind of alcohol, so I don't know what brand Serena should drink.)   
The bartender gave me a small cup and I quickly dunked it down my throat.  
  
"And how have you been? How were Greg's parents? Did you like them?   
Did they find you agreeable?"  
  
Amy giggled. "You always have too many questions for me to answer."  
  
"I can't help it. You only phoned me once during your whole trip."  
  
"And I can't help that, either. His parents lived in the country side.   
They didn't believe in 'phones'."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're forgiven." I told her.  
  
"I didn't even ask for forgiveness." Amy said in a laughing tone.  
  
We both laughed and then the laughter died down.  
  
"I miss Ken, Amy. He went to Chicago, too. A few days before Lita   
left." I said to her. I really did miss him. He hadn't called me in a while and I was   
beginning to wonder what had happen to him.  
  
"Serena," Amy said to me gingerly, as if she was afraid she'd step on   
my feelings. "Have you ever noticed anything between Lita and Ken?"  
  
"What is there to know? They're best friends."  
  
"You don't see the sparks in their eyes when they're together?"  
  
"What sparks," I said to her in a laughing tone. "There's no sparks."  
  
Amy looked down at her glass cup. She was silent. Amy looked like she   
was pondering whether or not she should tell me something.  
  
I sat in silence with her. Were there sparks between Ken and Lita? Has   
it always been there? How did I not notice it? Am I the only one who missed it?   
And that was when I stumbled across the possibility between Ken and Lita. Did Amy   
suspect that they were cheating on me? The same suspicion that I thought Ken wasn't   
capable of doing. Only now, Lita was involved in this whole messy business.  
  
"Amy," I said with a voice full of hopes, "You don't think Lita and   
Ken…" I paused. I couldn't finish the line, couldn't even bring myself to say the hateful   
word.  
  
"Yes, Serena." She drawled out slowly. "I had these suspicions for a   
long time, but I've never told you. I think Mina had these suspicions, too."  
  
"Oh, Amy," I said fearfully. "I suspected too, but Ken and Lita? They   
wouldn't. Ken isn't like that. Lita isn't, either. I think we're jumping to   
conclusions. We must be, Amy. There is just no way. How can we even think that Lita would do   
such a thing?"  
  
I rubbed a palm of my hand to my forehead. The loud music was getting   
to me. I couldn't think straight anymore. I knew a nasty headache was coming on   
its way to torture me. My head spun. Ken and Lita? Lita and Ken? Their names   
whirled around my head. They couldn't, they wouldn't. I must be jumping to conclusions, I   
told myself. I needed to get home. I needed to call Ken. Just to make sure. My   
suspicion had gone overboard and I really needed to call Ken. I needed to regain my confidence and   
Ken was the only one to tell me.  
  
"Amy," I said to her. "I'm going home. Andrew and Mina are here. Can   
you tell them I went home? Tell them I had a bad headache and needed to get home   
real bad."  
  
I picked up my purse and collected myself. Greg came back soon enough   
and had asked me if I was okay. Was it that easy to see through me? I thought.   
Was I that visible?   
  
I told Greg that I was okay and gave him a quick goodbye kiss before I   
left. I marched myself to the exit. My feet took quick strides.   
  
God, I thought to myself. Help me. Don't let this nightmare come true.   
I wasn't ready for it. The thought of Ken and Lita whirled faster in my head.   
Lita and Ken. Ken and Lita. How could this be? I thought. A headache was definitely   
forming. I needed to get out of this club.   
  
I walked past the exit and a hand shot out to pull me back. It was   
Darien. I'd forgotten about him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked me.   
  
"Home." I told him simply. All I wanted now was to go home. Nothing   
else mattered.   
  
Darien looked at me. I think he understood of my needs to go home   
because he didn't ask anymore questions.  
  
"I'll take you home," he told me.  
  
I looked at him and then nodded. I didn't want to say anymore. I just   
wanted to get home. He hailed for a taxi cab and we were on our way home.  
  
Throughout the whole taxi cab ride, I was silent and Darien was too.   
He didn't ask me what had happen or why I chose to go home so early. He remained quiet   
and was letting me have my space.  
  
When we got home, I ran to my room and shut the door behind me. I   
didn't even bother to say anything to Darien. I knew he would understand that I had   
personal business I needed to take care of. I threw my purse aside and grabbed   
for the phone on my side drawer. I looked for Ken's phone number in my address book and   
dialed it as fast as I could.  
  
I waited impatiently for someone to answer. And with every unanswered   
ring, my heart squeezed in anticipation. I needed Ken to answer my questions really   
badly. What if he said yes, that he was having an affair with Lita behind my back? What would   
I say to him and to Lita? How will I ever talk to Lita ever again? Everything would be   
so confusing. How would I even react? On the other hand, if Ken said no   
and that I was the one who jumped to conclusions too quickly, then everything would be   
okay. It would only be my fault for jumping to conclusions.  
  
In my heart and in my mind, I was hoping that it was my entire fault   
for jumping into conclusions. I hoped and wished it my fault. I wanted everything to be blame  
on me for jumping into conclusions.  
  
The phone rang a couple more times and just when I was about to give   
up, someone did answer the phone. Only that it wasn't Ken, but Lita who   
picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Lita said cheerily over the phone. She sounded real happy.  
  
I recognized her voice right off the bat and the instant that I   
recognized her voice, my heart sank to the bottom. It was over for good, I thought. She and   
Ken really did cheat me behind my back. I didn't even need to ask the question and I knew. A   
sixth sense had told me. But I still had to ask the question anyway. I owed it to them   
and to myself to ask.  
  
"You and Ken, Lita. Is it true?" I asked straight out. I held my voice   
firm.  
  
Lita remained silent over the other line. She knew it was me speaking   
to her. "I'm sorry, Serena." Lita started to apologize. "I didn't mean to tell you   
this way."  
  
From after she said I'm sorry, I blanked out. Overwhelming emotion   
came crashing down on me. So I was right about all these suspicions I had about Ken   
after all this time. I guess Ken was capable of cheating on me after all. I couldn't   
believe he would do something like this. I couldn't believe they would do something like   
this.   
  
My heart squeezed tight and I could feel a block of pain over my   
heart. The tears started to well up in my eyes, and I closed my eye lids to prevent any   
tears from escaping. I didn't want to cry.  
  
"Serena. Serena?" Lita repeated over and over again. I heard Ken at a   
far distance from the phone. He asked who it was and when he founded out that it was   
me; he'd taken over the telephone. "Forgive me," he started to say, but my mind was   
too numb and too frozen to even listen. The tears started to seep through my eye lids   
and I couldn't control them from escaping any longer. The pain had gone too deep and too large   
for me to contain.  
  
I couldn't speak for the longest time, but when I'd finally found my voice to speak again, I said  
shakily to the the both of them. "It's okay." My voice was barely even a whisper and barely audible   
to the ear. It was more than shaky now, but I'd tried my best to keep it calm. "I'll be fine. Everything's   
going to be okay." I told them both and then numbly turn off the phone.  
  
Everything was going to be okay, I had told them. I'll be fine, I had said. It was   
all crap. Nothing was going to be okay and I wasn't going to be fine. I wanted everything to   
be fine, but life didn't work out that way. And my heart doesn't mend quite as easily as I want it to.  
  
Tears flowed freely down my face and I welcomed it. I needed to cry. I   
sat scrunched up in a ball on the floor, my back against the bed side.  
  
Ken, I thought, charming Ken. I could see a perfect picture of him in   
my head, but my tears quickly blurred the sight of him. How could he? Why did he? I   
thought he loved me, but I guess not.  
  
I must have sat in my room crying for a long while, because I'd   
forgotten about Darien again. He knocked lightly on my door.  
  
"Are you alright, Serena?" Darien asked from outside. His voice   
sounded concerned.  
  
No, I replied solemnly to myself. I wasn't going to be alright. Not   
alright at all. Nothing was going to be alright anymore. Ken was gone and so was my   
best friend, Lita. They both betrayed me. I'd trusted both Ken and Lita with all my heart   
and look at the outcome of the whole situation.  
  
I felt like an abandoned puppy. I felt like I only had me and myself.   
I was a lost and forgotten puppy without anyone to hold or comfort me. I felt deserted.  
  
I didn't bother to answer Darien, and even if I did try, nothing would   
come out. Tears started to pour more rapidly down my face and I'd let my face   
wipe the tears off from my sleeve. My head bowed down to my knees and blocked everything   
from my sight. It was just me in this lonely world.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked again. His voice seemed more concerned and   
worried this time.  
  
I looked up with wet eyes; I saw that he was close up now. Darien was   
no longer standing behind the door, but knelt down beside me. His eyes looked so   
tender and so warm, so understanding for something I hadn't even explained to him and   
so inviting for me to tell him whatever problem I was having.  
  
And it was the tender, warm, understanding, and inviting response   
shining in his eyes that made my arms come up to encircle him. I'd pulled myself   
against Darien and I'd cried my heart out. I needed someone to cry on and I decided that it was   
Darien--my over-polite apartment roommate--that I needed the shoulder to cry on. I didn't care   
if I was getting his shirt dirty and wet. All I needed was a friend and Darien was the   
only one available.  
  
To be continued……...  
  
  
AN: That was chapter 3. This chapter was longer than I expected. My   
sister said that I'd rushed on this chapter, so I don't know how bad I did.   
Anyways, thank you to the people who emailed me. You know who you are!   
Don't think that I think too lightly of u mailers. And THANKS A BUNCH to   
my new editor midnight rose for editing chapter 3 and hopefully future chapters of 'the apartment'.   
Thank You....midnight rose!. And Before I go…PLEASE...email me at roses2small@yahoo.com.  
SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND EVEN criticism are welcome. 


	4. Chapter 4part1

The Apartment By Emilie Trig Editor: midnight rose (AN::I like to give her the credit from up here so everyone can see.)  
  
Chapter 4 Part1 "Hello?" I heard someone say at a distant corner of my ear. "Is this Queenie's Hotel?"  
  
Queenie's Hotel? I thought. Who was calling for Queenie's Hotel? There was a pause of silence and then the person started to speak again. "I like to inform you that Serena Tsukino, a worker of yours, will not be coming to work today. She is very ill."  
  
Was I ill, I questioned myself? I partly opened my eyes and stared forlornly at the ceiling. Is broken-hearted considered as an illness? I heard the phone click and then the light thudding of Darien's footstep. I'd recognized that it was him because he was the only other person in my apartment.  
  
So I wasn't going to work today. I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness Darien had called Queenie's Hotel because I wasn't at all ready to go back to work. I wasn't ready to go anywhere for a while, not even out of my room.  
  
I heard the tea-kettle whistle and thought Darien was probably thirsting for his morning coffee. I had the duty of making breakfast, but my body was too restless to move. I still hadn't forgotten about the hurt and the sorrow; the betrayal of Ken and Lita. How could I even forget when it had made such a sharp slice over my heart? How could I forget when it had left me an ache so huge?  
  
A tear drop suddenly slipped down my face. Ken, I murmured in a whisper. His name caused me to throb with pain. He didn't love me anymore and that was the most painful part of it all.  
  
Another tear drop followed after the first one and I gave a quick wipe of the hand. I didn't want to start crying again, not after yesterday.  
  
Yesterday was a lousy day, I told myself. After making that hideous call to Ken's hotel room, I had cried for the longest time. I had even pulled Darien into this whole messy business. But it was nice that I had pulled him in. He had comforted me and was so gentle with his words yesterday, even though I didn't tell him a thing. I was glad he was there.  
  
I gave another depressing sigh and decided to get up. It was my duty to make breakfast after all. Personal business had to be thrown to the side line.  
  
Pulling the blankets a side, I sat upward. The phone suddenly rang and I heard Darien's thumping of footsteps again. He said hello and I'd pulled the door open. I stood quietly at the door way staring at Darien's back.  
  
"Amy?" Darien said over the telephone and then shifted the phone to his other ear. "This is Darien, Serena's roommate."  
  
A pause was followed and Darien turned suddenly meet my gaze. He seemed surprise at my presence.  
  
"Serena?" he said over the phone to Amy. He looked over to me to suggest what he should say to her and I mouthed to him a no. I knew Amy was going to call and ask me if I was well. She was a good friend and I knew she was worried about me after yesterday, but I truly needed sometime of my own.  
  
"She's still sleeping." Darien lied to her and for that I was gratefully thankful to him. Who knew Darien could lie so smoothly?  
  
Darien eyed me as he told Amy that he'll tell me call her as soon as I woke up, and then hung up the phone. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I didn't know what to say to him. Explaining what had happen to me and why I'd cried yesterday was the last thing I wanted to tell him.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted me. "I see that you're up already. I hadn't expected you to wake until later." Darien walked over to the kitchen. The light spilled over his beautifully tanned skin. "I've already made breakfast and I've even made a call to Queenie's Hotel. I'd told them you weren't coming to work today."  
  
"I know. I heard you over the telephone." I said as I eased my weight onto the door frame. "Thanks."  
  
I wanted to avoid looking into his eyes so he wouldn't ask me any questions and the only thing I could do was keep my eyes downward. I felt Darien's questioning gaze, but didn't react. He was probably wondering of my change in attitude.  
  
"I'll be going to work today. I'd figure you might want sometime alone." he told me then set up two plates on the kitchen table. "Are you up for breakfast?"  
  
"No. I'm not feeling hungry right now." I told him and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Okay. It's fine with me as long as you don't starve yourself during the day." He joked lightly. I knew he wanted to cheer me up a little, but it was useless.  
  
I didn't smile or give any response to his light joke. Instead my eyes wandered to the floor and stared forlornly at it.  
  
"I'm going back to my room, now. You have a good day at work, Darien"  
  
I slid back to my room and closed the door behind me. It was probably rude of me to leave Darien by himself, but I needed to be alone. I didn't want to face reality yet.  
  
I needed my own space and he knew it too. Darien had even told me himself that he was going to give me sometime alone. He understood what I needed to do and that was one of the most thoughtful thing he had done so far.  
  
Darien left a moment later and had left me to myself. What was I going to do with myself now? I thought.  
  
During the first half of the day, I did nothing else, but think of Ken. His name echoed in my ears and seems to never go away. It hurt to think of him, but my head wouldn't let me stray on other thoughts. I cried a couple of times and had remembered every painful memory of Ken. I knew I still loved him, but I wished I didn't love him so much that the pain would be so overwhelming.  
  
And during the second half of that day, I'd either laid around the house or did everything else, but coming to the topic of Ken. I wanted to avoid all thoughts of him now. I didn't want to shed anymore tears and because the thought of him made me want to cry all over again, I avoided thinking of him.  
  
  
  
Over the span of next week, life went on as it had always been before. Only that I wasn't as happy as I used to be. I went back to work first thing Monday morning and had even received my first loud berating from Pete's wife for the week. Some things just never change do they?  
  
Lita had called several times over the week, leaving apologetic messages every time she called. But I'd never returned any of her phone calls. I never wanted to talk to her again. What was I suppose to say to her even if I did return the calls? Oh, all you did was stole the man I'm in love with, Lita. That's all, no one special. You're forgiven. We're still friends. I guess I'll tell her that? No, that wasn't exactly what anyone would say to their best friend who just cheated on them with their own boyfriend.  
  
Up to this point, I wasn't sure of what to feel about Lita. Maybe I loathed her. I knew I had hated her the second she told me she was cheating with Ken. I think now the hate had become stronger and had formed into loathing. It was probably insensitive of me, but what was I suppose to feel? How was I supposed to react? I wasn't one of those big-hearted girls who forgive and forget all the bad things other people did to her. No, I was definitely not one of those girls in the movie. I was human and that was what a real human would act on a situation like this.  
  
If only Lita had told me sooner about Ken and herself. Maybe we could have savage our long time friendship. Maybe I could forgive and forget. Maybe, I thought, but then thought twice. Maybe not. It was doubtless.  
  
For the full span of that week, Darien had taken over the job of making breakfast and I had the duty of making dinner. I'd never eat breakfast anymore, so Darien was force into making breakfast for himself. He didn't seem to mind and so I let him take over the job.  
  
Saturday had come again, and I found myself sulking in my room. Ken was coming back today. I still hadn't forgotten about that. I had tried to ignore all thoughts of Ken for the past week and now I find myself crying over him again. Crying, I thought, that's what I do best these now a days. And it was true. I had shed so many tears for Ken. And the name Ken was all I could ever think about even if I'd tried to forget about him.  
  
"Serena?" I heard Darien from outside. "I'm having breakfast. Do want some?"  
  
I quickly wiped my tears away. "No" I answered, my voice sounded too shaky.  
  
There was a pause and then. "Can I come in?"  
  
I quickly wiped the remaining trial of tears. I didn't want Darien to see me crying again. I would feel so embarrass.  
  
Darien opened the door. He wore casual clothing today, a khaki pant and a dark blue Tommy Hilfiger T-shirt. Darien didn't put his hair up in a business style today, but left it hanging over his eyes. He looked at me from the door way and his face became gentle. "You've been crying again."  
  
I sniffed my nose and rubbed my wet eyes. "Yeah," I'd told him.  
  
There was no use in lying to him. Even if I did, he wouldn't have believed me. It was too obvious. My eyes were too swollen and red to conceal.  
  
Darien looked down. "I don't know what's troubling you, Serena. But you're spending too many of your time sulking. You never smile anymore and you've grown a bit skinnier over the week. It's bad for your health."  
  
I looked down at my hands. What was I suppose to say? I can't help it if my heart was breaking. I can't help it if I cry. I had no control over this emotion.  
  
"Listen," he said tenderly. "There's a carnival in town. It's one of those carnivals that have clowns and cotton candies. Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No. I'm not in the mood for a carnival." I quickly declined him.  
  
"When are you going to get in the mood to go anywhere? What happened to the fun, Serena? She'd always thought I was a big boring nerd. Now she's becoming a big boring nerd herself." He grinned. His mouth flashed white teeth.  
  
I smiled a little. Darien was really thoughtful. I knew this invitation to the carnival was just to cheer me up.  
  
"Ask somebody else." I'd told him. "I know you have one or two friends out there. They'll be delighted to go."  
  
"I want to take you, Serena" he said. "It's not a bad idea to go."  
  
Another smile reached my lips. "No." I said again. His offer was tempting, but I didn't want to go anywhere. All I wanted to do was to be left alone.  
  
He gave a desperate sigh. "You're stubborn, but I can be stubborn too." Darien said then looked at his watch. "I'm timing you, Serena. 15 minutes. Get ready."  
  
I gave him a surprising look. I didn't know Darien had this domineering side to him. Who knew Darien Corrigan-my roommate-had this trait in him? It was all good, I suppose.  
  
"I'll be waiting outside." He said and closed the door behind him. His timing was perfect because if he had given me another second I would have refuse him down.  
  
At exactly a quarter minute later, a light knock came on my door. "Serena?"  
  
The guy was so punctual I thought as I slipped on a light sweater on. "I'm coming out." I answered Darien. I guess I was going after all.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, we arrived at the entrance of the carnival. Darien went over to the ticket booth to get the entrance tickets. I stood next to him staring at a colorful clown standing in front of a large red tent. His hand held a handful of flying balloons. A little Asian girl with straight brunette hair came up suddenly to the clown giggling delightfully asking for a balloon. She wore a pretty yellow dress. The little girl walked away from the clown, smiling beautifully at an Asian woman from afar. The woman had the same straight colored hair and I knew it was the little girl's mother. She hugged her little girl happily and I felt envious at the picture.  
  
Where was my own mom? Had she ever hugged me like the way that Asian woman had hugged her daughter? Had my mother ever stared down at me with so much love in her eyes? It made me wonder where my own mother was.  
  
"Hey," Darien greeted me. His voice startled me, but I didn't show any signs.  
  
"Lets go." he said, pointing the way in. His face grinned from ear to ear like a little boy on his first time to the carnival and I smiled at the thought of him.  
  
We walked pasted the clown and past the Asian woman holding her daughter. We pasted the mirror maze and pasted the Ferris wheels.  
  
"How do you want to torture me, now?" I asked when we finally stopped in front of the bumper cars. I heard laughter's and then a few 'aw' after the bumper cars stopped. People giggled wildly as they got up from their car seats and loud talks of you bumped in to me twice were being said a loud.  
  
"Wanna go?" he asked. I knew he meant the bumper cars. "It sounded like those people had fun."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked. I looked at the line and saw a bunch of 10 and 11 years old and a couple of adult taking their little ones in for the ride.  
  
"What are you afraid of, anyway?"  
  
"Embarrassment, maybe?" I said with raised eyebrows. It seemed to me like the ride was a kiddy one. I wasn't about to humiliate myself in front of little kids.  
  
"Who cares?" Darien countered back and went to back of the line of the bumper cars. He waited for me to follow him and when he noticed of my refusal to go, Darien gave me a warning look. I gave a light shrug to myself and decided to go along with it. There wasn't anything better to do. Mortify myself in front of the kiddies seemed like the only choice I had anyways.  
  
To be continued..  
  
AN: Sorry it had to end here. I wanted to get this chapter in time for First Love's Sunday update. I know it's kind of short, but I had a HUGE writers block. I couldn't seem to write any thing for a while. U have no idea how much I'd struggled to write this chapter. So all you readers out there better email me at: roses2small@yahoo.com. Anyways, there's a part 2 to this chapter. So chapter 4 is not exactly done. I wanted to go further on in part 1 of chapter 4, but the writers block had gone to the almost extreme limit so I ended right here. I was going to leave you guys a cliff hanger, but writers block got in the way.Lucky you. 


	5. Chapter 4part 2

The Apartment  
By: Emilie Trig  
Editor: Midnight rose (AN:Always a special thanks to my busy editor!)  
  
Chapter 4 Part 2  
  
The conductor of the bumper cars went around for a check of seat   
belts. He came by my way to check on my own seat belt and I felt him   
eyeing me. He wasn't checking me out, but he was giving me the kind of   
look that asked why I was on this kiddy ride in the first place. He must   
have thought I was a little too old for this ride, too. I wish he wouldn't   
stare at me like I was insane, but he did and it made me really uncomfortable.   
Yeah well, you go eye at the guy in the back of me, buster. I wanted to tell off the   
guy, but decided to keep my mouth shut. It wasn't my idea to ride in   
this ridiculously childish car in the first place.  
  
The guy quickly passed me and moved around to finish the   
necessary seat belt check. I turned my head back to take a glance at   
Darien, who sat a few cars behind me. He'd chosen a green car and I could   
see Darien had a real hard time of fitting into the small bumper car. His legs   
were too long to fit. His legs were so bent and stuck out that it made me giggle inside.  
  
Turning back to my own car, my fingers gripped tight onto the   
wheels and I smiled evilly. I had a scheming idea in mind. I wanted to   
get back at Darien and get him good. The only problem was that he was   
in the back of me. Now how I was even supposed to take a hit at him?   
Good thinking, I scolded myself. Yeah, hit him while he's driving behind me.   
Like that was going to happen. The bumper cars weren't set in reverse.   
  
Our engines started soon enough and all the cars began to drive   
steadily. Keeping the thought in mind, I pushed the engine petal as far   
as I could.  
  
My car moved along. I looked over my shoulder again to find   
where Darien was. It was then that I spotted Darien's car at a very   
close range. He smiled deviously and took a forceful hit at my car.  
  
"Take that, Serena!" he laughed lightly as my car swung into   
another. Darien drove past and I could see a laughing smile on his   
face.  
  
So much for my plan, I thought wryly. He'd taken the first hit.  
  
The rest of the ride was somewhat bumpy. Darien had hit me   
throughout the whole ride and I'd only gotten one lousy hit at him. How   
was that for my scheming plan? I thought. Pretty bad I should say, but   
my revenge had ended in good humor. This was good because I wasn't   
growling anymore, at least.  
  
At first, it was troublesome getting hit so many times by Darien   
when I should be slamming into his car instead. But anyways, he was   
supposed to be my 'thoughtful' roommate, not evil Darien sprung to   
life! Then it was me getting yelled at by rather rude kids because I   
blocked their cars from moving. I guess they wanted to hit their  
friend's car and I was always in their way. Well, how can I help that?   
Darien kept making my car turn to the side to block people's way. But   
can you imagine a twenty-four year old female like me getting yelled at   
by some tiny, scrawny little kid? It was very discomforting, I had to   
admit, but I was already prepared to humiliate myself since I'd   
followed Darien to this carnival. Then there were the adults, people my   
age, who were taking their little ones to this bumper car ride. They   
were actually glaring. Can you believe that? I'd thought   
they would be more sensible than little kids, but I guess I did block   
their bumper cars a little more than often.  
  
But after ignoring all the stares and rude remarks, I'd really   
enjoyed this whole ride. It was actually fun. I'd laughed a lot and   
smiled more than often, too.  
  
"You're such a loser, Darien." I said later when we got out of   
the ride. I was laughing and smiling all the way.  
  
"And you're such a sore loser." Darien grinned playfully.  
  
I giggled at his words and Darien smiled all the more. It wasn't   
a hilarious comment, I had to admit, but I was in one of those sappy,   
happy moods.  
  
And as I was laughing, my eyes suddenly wandered toward Darien's   
face. His eyes had lit up and his lips were curved into an alluring   
smile. Darien didn't often smile and now that he did, I found myself   
attracted to his smile. Though I'd only known him for two weeks, I   
found Darien to be a valuable friend; a person I can truly depend on.   
  
I'd suddenly found Darien staring back at me and I looked away   
hoping he hadn't caught my embarrassment.  
  
"You were staring," he murmured to me. His eyes looked   
thoughtfully into mine.  
  
"I was just thinking," I told him truthfully.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really." I said absently and kept walking to the next   
ride I had in mind: The roller coaster.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
After the tragedy at the roller coaster ride, let me not repeat   
what happened there, I'd decided to go on lighter rides. We went to   
the mirror maze after the roller coaster ride and had the toughest time   
getting out. I swear, I was going to go stark-raving mad if Darien hadn't  
found the exit in time.   
  
Afterward, we went to eat hot dogs and then came across a pie   
eating contest. Darien had persuaded me to try and so I entered in. All   
hands were tied back and we were only allowed to eat using our mouth. I   
was the sloppiest of eaters and in the end I won victoriously.   
  
"Can you hand me that towel you're holding?" I said to Darien   
after I'd washed pie off from my face. We stood outside in the   
daylight. The water dripped from my face and onto the dirt floor.  
  
"You're the dirtiest pie eater I've ever seen." He chuckled and   
then handed me the towel. In his arm, he held my prize bear.  
  
I snatched the towel from his hand and wiped my face. "Ha ha   
ha." I put on a pretend laugh.  
  
"Hand me back my bear," I said and then grabbed it, snuggling it   
to my face. I had won this bear and was proud of it. "Where are we   
going, now?"  
  
"Anywhere you like."  
  
"How about we go get some cotton candy?"  
  
He agreed and we both went to look for the cotton candy man. My   
eyes wandered from side to side and suddenly drifted on a lone figure   
before me. Her eyes were downcast. Her steps seemed slow and forlorn. I   
froze within my steps and my heart twitched.  
  
It was Lita. The best friend I used to have and the woman who'd   
succeeded in stealing Ken away from me. She was here and wasn't a   
figment of my imagination. I wished she wasn't standing there, but she was. The   
night I'd made the call to Ken's hotel room suddenly came rushing back.   
I felt the pain again and my heart throbbed in an unrelenting   
ache. My breathing became labored and I found my chest heaving in a  
harsh effort.  
  
Ken had left me for her. He'd chosen her over me and she'd let   
him. Lita was supposed to be my friend. I'd thought that meant   
something, but I guess not because she'd stolen Ken away. She knew I   
loved him and knew I'd given my heart to him.  
  
Darien stopped and suddenly noticed I stilled a few steps behind him.  
  
"What's the matter?" I heard him ask. Darien sounded utternly confused   
and deeply worried, but I wasn't too sure of it. I wasn't at all nothing  
what I was hearing. My ears only heard an almost deafening silence.  
  
Lita gradually lifted her eyes from the ground and unexpectedly   
became aware that I was standing a few feet away from her. She stopped   
dead in her tracks and the color drained from her face.  
  
I stared scornfully at her. I hated her. I hated the sight of   
her, I hated knowing her, I hated for ever befriending her, but most of   
all I hated her for stealing Ken.  
  
The fire in my heart burned brighter and I was disgusted with   
her. Though I could see an apologetic look in Lita's eyes as she stood from afar, I   
turned to leave. She didn't deserve forgiveness. Especially not from   
me!  
  
I took Darien's hand in mine and pulled him abruptly to wherever   
my feet was directing me to. In one hand, I lugged my prize winning bear and the   
other, dragged Darien quickly behind me. He didn't say anything, but   
kept his silence. My steps were taken in quick strides. Each step was   
pounding with anger. I wanted to get far away, as far as I could from  
Lita.  
  
"Wait, Serena!" I heard Lita from close behind. "I didn't mean   
to. I'm sorry!"  
  
I didn't wait for her or slow down my steps. Instead I picked up   
a faster pace. I'm sorry, she'd just said. I scoffed at the words. How   
could she expect me to forgive her in the first place! She'd betrayed   
me, and friends don't betray friends. Friends don't steal friends'   
boyfriends either!  
  
"Would you just listen to me, Serena?" Lita begged helplessly.   
Her pace matched mine. "I didn't mean to have feelings for Ken or steal   
him away from you. But I had feelings for him ever since we were young.   
I didn't mean to hurt you! I would never. It was just that when Ken   
accidentally blurted out to me that he loved me too, I couldn't hide my   
feelings for him any longer."  
  
Her words sank into my mind like a sponge near water. Did she   
really love him since she was young? My pace slowed a bit and my grip   
on Darien had also loosened. Why hadn't she told me sooner?  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena." Lita apologized again and this time I   
didn't find the words so hateful. "I didn't mean to love Ken and he   
didn't mean to love me."  
  
And then I apprehended the hateful truth. I stopped in my tracks   
and dropped my grip on Darien. They loved each other, I repeated the cutting   
words in my head. Her words caught me without warning. If they loved each other  
then that meant there was absolutely no room for me in Ken's heart anymore.   
The realization hit me harder than a fist. It hurt to know that I wasn't  
wanted, wasn't loved anymore. The hateful truth stung me like poison, and I tried   
my best to hold it in.  
  
My eyes studied hers as Lita continued to speak.  
  
"Serena let's forget what had happened. Forget about the past   
week, and forget about Ken. Lets just be the way we were before. Okay?"   
Lita pleaded. She took my free arm in an earnest shake.  
  
I thought about her words for a second. Friends, she had said.   
She wanted us to be friends again. I thought of the simple word. It   
would seem easy if we were to become friends again, but what about Ken?  
What about the event that happened between the three of us? How can  
I ignore all of it and go on with life as it was before?  
  
My arms shook hers away and she stumbled a few steps back. "You   
want to be friends?" I said sarcastically. "Lita, we can never be   
friends again because I can't forget. I can't forget your betrayal and   
I can't forget about Ken! I can't forget about what has happened and I   
can't forget the fact that you've taken Ken away!"   
  
The prize winning bear dropped to the dusty floor and I ran away   
from it all. Our friendship was over. It was never going to mend.  
  
I ran blindly to my feet's own accord. A tear drop fell out   
through my half closed eyes and I wiped it sloppily away. How could   
she? Why did she? If Lita had stayed far away from Ken, nothing would   
have happened. Our friendship wouldn't have broken in two pieces and   
Ken would still be in love with me right now. Everyone could have been happy.  
Everything could have been okay.  
  
It was probably selfish of me to think of only myself. I knew   
I'd trampled over Lita's feelings also, but didn't care. I wanted to   
hurt her in the way that she hurt me.  
  
"Serena!" I heard someone call out, but didn't stop. I ran   
through the crowd of people, not caring who I had pushed aside.   
"Serena!" I heard again.  
  
I didn't reply to the person's third or fourth call. Instead, I   
kept running, not exactly knowing where I was going to.  
  
A large hand suddenly shot out and took hold of one of my   
arms. It pulled me back and I stopped for the moment. The tears dropped   
hastily from my face. The person took hold of my other arm and turned   
me fully around.  
  
The tears blurred my vision, but I still recognized the person to   
be Darien. His face looked anxious and mildly worried.   
  
"Where are you going?" Darien asked me, his voice as gentle as   
ever.  
  
I didn't reply, didn't even look at him. My chest heaved hard   
while the tears fell slowly to the ground. My heart felt like it had   
just broken all over again.  
  
Darien bough me closer to him and put his arms around me. I   
hugged him back and knew he had understood what I was going through.  
  
There were people staring oddly at us, but I was too deep in the   
hurt to care. I pulled myself closer to Darien.   
  
When I finally calmed down and my crying eased, Darien lifted me   
lightly away.  
  
"Listen," Darien said and then tenderly lifted my crying face.   
He held my face in the palm of his hand. His eyes looked deeply into   
mine. "We're going somewhere quiet, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head numbly. I didn't care where I was going anymore.   
I just wanted the thought of Lita and Ken to go away and never come back.  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Darien and I sat on top of a giant Ferris wheel. The light   
breeze blew gently, rocking our seats. It was calm and quiet from way   
up here. The sun had begun to set and had already begun spreading its   
vibrant hue.  
  
We sat silently on the Ferris wheel and not a word had passed   
between us since we sat up here. Darien still hadn't asked any   
questions, yet. Instead, he pretended that he hadn't seen or heard any   
words that were passed between Lita and me. I knew he chose not to   
probe in my business because he didn't want his questions to upset me again.  
  
"No questions?" I asked giving him a frail smile. I wasn't   
crying anymore. My crying eyes had dried a few seconds after our seats   
had ascended toward the sky.  
  
Darien shook his head and smiled lightheartedly. "None."  
  
I looked down at my folded hands. I felt guilty about not   
telling him anything. Darien was such a good friend and I took it for   
granted.  
  
"You know, you're allowed to ask questions. I won't yell at   
you."  
  
"Really?" he grinned playfully then took a second to think,   
"Okay, what's your favorite food?"  
  
I laughed. It was a wonder that I was laughing now when I was   
crying moments before. "Not those questions! But it's a good question.   
Hmm…I'm not sure. Pizza is good, but then pasta, doughnuts, and pie are   
good too."  
  
"I should've guessed. You're a genuine pig." He said playfully   
and I laughed again.  
  
"I don't exactly have a favorite food, but when I was young, the   
cook at the orphanage used to make me these special cupcakes. It was   
probably the tastiest cupcakes I'd ever tasted!" My eyes shined bright,   
but then quickly lost its glow. I've forgotten about her so many years   
ago. It was strange talking about her now, especially to Darien.   
"But then one day, she suddenly stopped making me cupcakes."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She passed away." I said solemnly and then shrugged my shoulder   
in a careless motion, as if I didn't care about her at all. But the   
truth was, I cared all too much about her. "The grown ups used to tell   
us she'd quit her job, but I knew she died. I'd overheard them talking   
of her fatal heart attack a few days after her death."  
  
"I'm sorry to bring it up." He remorsefully apologized and   
placed his large hand over mine.  
  
His warm fingers rubbed against mine; and somehow, I found it very   
soothing. It felt like he was encouraging me to let it out.  
  
  
I pulled my hand back and continue. "I'm sorry, too. She was the   
nicest person on earth, too bad she had to die so soon. I used to call   
her cook because her name was so hard to pronounce. The name was so   
unusual to the tongue that I got tongue tied every time I'd try to   
pronounce it." I smiled at the happy thoughts from back then. No   
one ever called Cook by her real name. It was always 'can you help me   
with this, Cook?' or 'Cook, can I have some more of that?' Even the   
head mistress of the homes for the orphans called her Cook.  
  
Thinking back now about her, I couldn't say that I remember much   
about Cook or what her face looked like. She was but a long forgotten   
memory in the back of my head. The only vague memory of Cook was long curvy   
hair she used to have that was always tied in a long pony tail and a   
warm, tender smile always etched on her face.  
  
"When I was young," I started, "we were only allowed to have one   
cupcake every Sunday dinner, but she'd always saved one and gave it to   
me when the other kids weren't looking. Cook was someone special and in   
return she made me feel special as well."  
  
"Cook does sound like someone special, even if I didn't know   
her."  
  
"She was," I agreed with Darien. Cook was someone special and   
she'll always stay special in my heart. "But that's all in the past   
now. What about you? Did you have anyone you thought was special back   
at the orphanage?"  
  
Darien took a deep breath and looked out onto the horizon. His   
eyes flashed uncertainty about something. If it was doubts in telling   
me about his past or that he couldn't remember, I couldn't tell.  
  
"I don't have much memory about my times at the orphanage. It   
seems so long ago." Darien told me.  
  
And as it turned out, Darien stayed no longer than a few months   
at the orphanage. His foster parents had taken a delight in him the   
first time they'd seen him and had quickly wanted to take him home.  
  
I was envious at Darien for the fact that he hadn't stayed very   
long at the orphanage, but at the same time, I was very much happy for   
him. I knew living at the orphanage was lonesome, especially by   
yourself. I had Andrew by my side, so even in the time of sadness, I wasn't   
too lonesome. But even if I did have someone to comfort me, I still  
longed for a family.  
  
  
"You were lucky to get adopted, Darien. Andrew and I weren't as   
lucky." I pursed my lip and smiled sadly. "I always wanted to feel a   
sense of belonging and thought it could only be found in a family which   
consisted of a mom and a dad. But the thing was, no one wanted to adopt   
me."  
  
My face was cast downward in a sad expression and suddenly, an   
embarrassing laugh burst through my depressing barrier. "I'm sorry. You   
probably don't want to hear of my crappy life at the orphanage."  
  
"No," he shook his head, "It's not as boring as you think."  
  
I looked into his warm cobalt eyes, a smile slowly working its   
way to my mouth. Darien was so understanding, always so understanding.  
  
"You know," I whispered, my eyes were suddenly drawn into his.   
"You're so easy to talk to. You never pressured me into telling you   
what I didn't want to say."  
  
A loving smile etched across his face and a sudden sensation   
washed over me. My heart beat a rhythm faster and out of no where, an   
unexpected breath caught in my throat.  
  
To be continue....  
  
  
AN: That was chapter 4 part 2. I finally got it done! I hope it   
meets everyone's expectation. Sorry it took an extra week to get it out!   
SORRY I lied to those that I said was going to be out the sunday before! And for those   
of you who thought this story is 'very' predictable then you guys have another   
thing coming. I'm going to throw my curve ball in next chapter. I hope you   
guys can catch it! ^_- Finally, I like to thank everyone for all the mails and   
all the reviews. I was astounded...and actually touched at what some of you wrote.  
But I'm sure what most of you wrote was just to get me to continue....and guess what?   
it really worked! Keep up the mails and reviews! The more, the better! email: roses2small@yahoo.com  
Oh and someone asked me about how old Serena and Darien is. I'd managed to put Serena's age  
in the story, but couldn't get Darien's age in. He's around 27 or 28? He's suppose to be  
a little older, but I don't like old guys. :P 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5   
On a sunny evening of the next day, I found myself staring pensively   
through the clear window frame. I could see everything so clearly from the high   
window, and yet I was looking at nothing in particular. My rocking chair rocked back and   
forth, lulling me into a peaceful state of mind.   
  
I inhaled in a deep breath. My thoughts had calmed after the thunder   
storm yesterday. I was still upset, of course, but not with Lita. Not after what she'd   
told me. If I were to hate her for ever falling in love with Ken, then I'll hate myself. I   
fell in love with Ken, so I figured, why can't she fall in love with him? But even though I can   
be reasonable about Lita's feelings for Ken, I can never forgive her. Forgiveness was never   
easy to give and it was the one thing I knew I couldn't give to Lita.  
  
At the carnival, she had mentioned us going back to being friends.   
Friends, I thought, that was the one thing we can't go back to. It wouldn't seem   
right after this awkward situation. It was already breaking my heart to look at her, so   
how could I even be her friend? Our friendship wouldn't feel the same, not with an unsolved   
question of who gets to keep Ken.  
  
I shook my head then. No, going back to friends was the out of the   
question. We can't go back to that. Never, I thought.  
  
My head shook from side-to-side once more; I wished I hadn't thought of   
this messy business again. The situation of Lita and Ken was supposed to be behind   
me now. At least that's what I'd try to tell myself this morning. It had been easy   
to say stop thinking of them, but it was truly hard to comply with the words that came from   
my mouth.  
  
I gave another desperate sigh. The situation was still in front of me.   
It was still clear as ever, and it wasn't going to be put behind me in a long time.  
  
I turned my head toward to the clock hanging on the wall then. Noon   
already, I thought. How time flies. I was just talking to Darien earlier this   
morning, and now it was noon. Inhaling in another deep breath, I averted my attention back to   
the window and my thoughts were turned back to the train of thinking from before.  
  
A deep silence surrounded me, then and it was suddenly broken by an   
urgent ring coming from my door bell. My head quickly turned to the door and I   
immediately wonder who it was.  
  
"Serena!" I heard from the other side. The voice sounded all too   
familiar and I smiled recognizing who it was right off the bat.  
  
"You open this door, Serena!" My friend, Raye, yelled as she rang the   
door bell repeatedly a couple of more times. I smiled at the thought of her. She   
was never the one to be patient.  
  
"Raye," I heard the gentle voice of Amy from outside. "Don't you think   
you should calm down?"  
  
"Oh Ames," Raye said, trying for once to explain something to Amy.   
"You have to do this. You know Serena, she's--"  
  
"What about Serena?" I grinned sheepishly when I finally opened the   
door. It was amusing to be reminded of the old days.  
  
"That she's stubborn, willful, and pig-headed."  
  
I grinned playfully. "Tell me about it." I said smiling laughingly.  
  
Mina, who had not spoken earlier, giggled and Raye smiled somewhat.  
  
I hugged each of them, then invited them in. Everyone down sat in the   
living room a few seconds later. Amy and Mina on one long couch and Raye stood   
looking around. I sat in the lone seat.  
  
"Damn, Serena" said Raye. She surveyed the room. "Your apartment's   
completely changed. I don't even recognize it anymore."  
  
I smiled. Things had changed. "It just looks different because there's   
no more of Andrew's clothing on the couch and none of his mess around."  
  
And it was a big improvement, I thought. All Andrew ever did was mess   
the house. Jeeze, my brother was dirty disaster. I wonder how Mina ever   
managed him or his apartment.  
  
"What happened to Andrew?" Raye asked.  
  
"Andrew moved out a couple of weeks ago. She has a new roommate now."   
Amy informed Raye. She swept a short strand of hair behind her ear and   
seated herself comfortably on the couch.  
  
Mina eyes twinkled then. "You have to meet him, Raye. He's gorgeous   
looking. Maybe you guys should hook up."  
  
I flinched at Mina's sudden suggestion. Hook us up? It was an uncanny   
suggestion that didn't suit me, but I ignored it. "Mina, I thought you   
only had eyes for Andrew?"  
  
Mina's face twisted into a mild irritation and she grumbled at the   
declaration of Andrew. "Screw your brother. That stubborn man is not gorgeous as he   
thinks."  
  
Amy giggled. "Oh leave him out of this. Don't listen to her. She's   
upset at him for some reason. I think because too many girls were eyeing him at the bar.   
She wants him to quit the bartender job, but he won't."  
  
Mina gave an appalled look at how Amy could guess so precisely and I   
laughed. Andrew was really in for some big doldrums.  
  
"Shut up, Amy." Mina said tossing a pillow at Amy. "You seem to know   
a little piece of everyone's life. Can you clue us in your own life? Like Greg   
and how he kisses?"  
  
I saw Amy blush then. She was never the one to talk about her love   
life. Not even to us. It wasn't her forte to chatter about love and mushy kisses. Amy   
had her shyness, and I understood.  
  
"Spare Amy, Mina. Don't take your anger out her. Slash it out on   
Andrew," I told her.  
  
Mina smiled in delight. "I'll be sure to tell Andrew that you   
persuaded me to 'slash it out on him'."  
  
I grinned. Andrew deserved it.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
My musing stopped suddenly. There was something in Raye's tone that   
sounded a little too grave. "Yes Raye?"  
  
"We were at Lita's house earlier."  
  
My shoulder tensed. "Really?"  
  
She stayed solemn for a moment, and so did Mina and Amy. So this was   
what they came for. They wanted to talk about the subject I've been trying to   
avoid. I should have guessed sooner.  
  
"She said she was sorry." Mina said breaking through the moment's   
silence.  
  
Sorry, I thought. I've already heard that from Lita. She could say she   
was sorry five billion times and I won't forgive her.  
  
"I'm sorry too," I said. "I know you guys are trying to mend this   
situation up, but I warn you now to stop."  
  
"We're not stopping, Serena," Raye protested in fury. Stopping was the   
last thing she had in mind, I knew. "I don't want to see this friendship in its   
closing stage and I'm sure Amy and Mina feels the same way."  
  
Mina nodded in complete agreement, but Amy sat still. She didn't   
flinch from her position or open her mouth. It seemed like she was unsure of whom she   
should side with.  
  
"I never wanted this friendship to end either, but I can't go back.   
Don't you see?"  
  
Raye frowned, and I could see that she hadn't comprehended what I just   
said. "See what? All I can see is that you're not making any sense."  
  
My brows wrinkled together. What was she talking about? I was making   
the most sense here. "Think about it Raye, how can we become friends again?   
Things are too complicated between us. Apologizing would be easy, but reverting back   
to friends is too damn hard! It's not as easy as you think."  
  
Raye shook her head. "It is as easy as I think. If you can accept her   
apologies then all is well. Why can't you acknowledge that?"  
  
Why can't I acknowledge that? I thought in frustration. Because I   
can't! I didn't want Lita's apologies. Why should I accept something that I don't want?  
  
"Look, can we leave this topic alone?" I said. This topic was fusing   
on my anger and I found myself not wanting to touch on it any further. Raye didn't   
understand a thing about the situation, and I wasn't about to talk to an obstinate person   
like her.  
  
"No, we're talking about it now," Raye said, stomping a foot firmly on   
the ground.  
  
I puffed out a breath and looked at her. She was angry; I was too.  
  
"Okay, guys." Mina came in between the two of us, her hands waving to   
catch our attention. "This is an interesting topic, but you guys are getting out   
of hand."  
  
"Raye's getting out of hand," I stated angrily.  
  
"You must be talking about yourself, Serena. You're the one that's   
getting out of hand. I don't get you. Why don't you want to keep this friendship? The   
five of us formed this friendship a long time ago, why do you want to break it?" Raye   
took a long look at me. She was discerning something. What, I couldn't tell. A moment   
later, she trudged toward the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" Mina asked. She looked confused.  
  
"Home," Raye answered. She turned the door knob and stopped half way.   
She turned her gaze toward me. "You know what, Serena? I think you're the   
wrong one in this, not Lita. Lita did her part on apologizing and you didn't accept   
it. You didn't want this friendship to continue because of a stupid guy. I can't believe   
you."   
  
Raye gave me a disgusted look and out the door she went, leaving me   
with a wounded heart. What she said had really pained me. I was wrong and Lita right?   
How could this be? I wasn't the one who stole Lita's boyfriend. I wasn't the one who   
cheated Lita behind her back with HER boyfriend. Raye was supposed to be on my side on this   
one. Not Lita's. I didn't get it. It didn't make sense.  
  
My eyes tensed, in fear of crying. I could feel a tear drop forming,   
but I dare not to let it fall. I didn't want to cry over this. No, I thought, crying was   
what I did already. It was time to leave this crying Serena behind.  
  
"Serena?" Amy spoke lightly. She placed a hand on my taut   
shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" I answered. My voice shook.  
  
Amy withdrew her hand and kept it planted firmly on her small purse.   
"You want me to chase after her?"  
  
I smiled lightly. "No. Let her go." I said. Raye wouldn't come back,   
even if I called her. When her temper fueled, there was no stopping her.  
  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Later in the evening, Amy and I strode down a lonely brick road in the park.   
Mina had left several minutes after Raye. She mentioned something about having dinner with   
Andrew. So it was just the two of us left.  
  
"You shouldn't take Raye's word so seriously."  
  
  
"I know," I said quietly. I knew I shouldn't take her words so seriously, but I   
couldn't help it. I couldn't get her words out of my head.   
  
"Amy?"   
  
She smiled at me. "Yeah?"   
  
"Do you think what Raye said was right? Should I accept Lita's apology?"   
  
"Do you want to?" Amy questioned me her brows raised, waiting for an answer.   
  
I looked away from her and bit down on my lip. No. I don't want to forgive Lita. I   
already knew the answer, but I wonder if it was the right decision I made.   
  
"Serena," Amy said, and then sighed. "I know it's sometime hard to forgive, but   
don't you regret in losing your friendship? Look, I know you're upset, but…"   
  
"But what?" I asked when she stopped.  
  
"Forget it, Serena. I think this is something you should think through on your   
own."   
  
"I know," I whispered. I wished Amy could tell me what to do. Things wouldn't   
be so hard this way.   
  
We continued our walk slowly down the peaceful road. A moment later, when I   
finally paid attention to where I was going, we were somewhere near the jungle gym.   
There were kids playing and laughing everywhere. Parents and guardians talked playfully, telling   
of their about kids mischief.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your roommate over there?"   
  
I looked toward the direction of Amy's gazing. There was Darien, holding two ice   
cream cones in each hand. He smiled happily and I wonder why he was so cheerful. I   
grinned as he tries to balance the ice cream cones when a group of kids suddenly decided   
played ring-around-the-rosy about him. His tall form stood awkwardly in the middle and   
I chuckle. I could hear Amy giggling beside me and knew she thought this was a   
hilarious sight. Dorky Darien, I thought, and smiled even more to myself.  
  
"You're roommate's cute, Serena." Amy grinned widely.   
  
I gazed at him. Yeah, he is cute, I thought, cute as a little kid. I gave another   
smile; I can't believe the guy can't fend himself against a bunch of little kids.   
  
"Serena," Amy said trying to get my attention.   
  
I looked back at her.   
  
"I have to go," she said. "It's getting late. Greg's sister wants to go shopping with   
me today."  
  
I nodded then watch Amy as she jogged hurriedly away.   
  
I turned back to Darien. He had somehow found his way out of the circle and now   
looked happy enough. I was going to call him, but then noticed he walked in a different   
direction.   
  
I frowned and followed him. Where was he going? I thought. I took a turn into a   
deserted place and I spotted Darien. There was a girl sitting on the bench, and I could tell   
that Darien was coming toward her.   
  
"There you are. What took you so long?" She said and I suddenly found myself   
hiding into a bush near by. What I was doing behind the bush, I didn't know. I never hid   
behind abush in my life and found it very uncomfortable.  
  
Darien shrug then handed over an ice cream cone. He sat down beside her. She   
gave him a side kiss and I could see Darien blush from where I was hiding. She was his   
girlfriend, I thought with a bitter taste.  
  
"Darien, when will you tell your family about me? About our engagement?" The   
girl said and licked her ice cream.  
  
Engagement, I thought. Darien was engaged? Now when did that happen? I   
inched myself closer as their conversation caught my curiosity.   
  
"Ann," he sighed. "It's hard to tell my family anything. You know my family   
isn't fond of Americans, especially my grandfather. He'll have a heart attack if I'd told   
him about my engagement to an American."  
  
"I know, but you have to tell them sooner or later. The old man only saw me once   
and booted me right out of the door. He didn't even give a chance to know me," She said,   
and Darien looped his fingers through hers. "And to think I traveled that long to the   
British shore just to get kicked out of your home."   
  
Darien looked adoringly at her. His beautiful face turned soft and I felt an unusual   
lump rising in my throat. "I'm waiting for the right time to spring the news, Ann." He   
said, with a kind tone that asked for understanding. "You know my grandfather has   
heart problem. He's British, and he can be down right stubborn sometimes."   
  
He pulled her head against him and I inched back with a new-born curiosity.   
Darien was British, with a British grandfather? If his home was in Great Britain, then   
what was he doing here? How come he didn't say anything about this to me?  
  
I looked back at them and found them arm-in-arm, kissing. A surge of jealously   
drove through me then, and I didn't know what I was so jealous about. I self-consciously   
bit down on my lip as I looked at the envious view, then prodded myself to turn away. I   
decided to leave them alone. Darien wouldn't appreciate me spying on him, and I'm sure I   
would feel the same. I crawled myself out of the bush, thinking it was   
the perfect time to leave, and backed away from them. My eyes took one last glance at   
them before finally departing. How odd it was - I felt a strange jealousy enwrap itself   
around me.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
After the long walk home, I went to take a shower. Just before I climbed in the   
tub, the phone rang. I quickly grabbed a towel and ran to the phone in the center of living room.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. The towel I had on became somewhat loose.   
  
"Is Darien there?" a girl on the other line requested.  
  
Now what was this girl doing asking for Darien? Is it another girlfriend? I shook   
my head; Darien wasn't the kind that cheated on girls. He wasn't like Ken, I thought and   
a swirling of dark clouds rose overhead.   
  
"He's not home," I told her.  
  
"Then who is this?" She questioned curtly.  
  
"I'm his roommate, I said and wondered who she was.  
  
There was a pause and then, "Can I leave a message for Darien?"   
  
"Sure," I said and found a notepad close by with a pen next to it. My fingers   
readied to scribble down her words.   
  
"Tell, him that his sister called." She drawled slowly.  
My mind went into a stun state and the pen in my hand stilled in midriff. Sister, I   
repeated dumbfounded. I thought he was an only child.   
  
"Are you Darien's blood sister?" I asked trying to untangle my confusion.  
  
"Yes, I am," She answered awkwardly. She was probably thinking that I was a   
complete lunatic.   
  
But it didn't matter. I was too absorbed in the new-found information. So they   
were blood siblings, I thought. It didn't make sense. First it was the British grandfather   
who came out of nowhere, and now his blood sister. What was going on here? Did Darien   
find his sister over the years?   
  
"How did Darien find you over the years? After you guys were separated at   
the orphanage," I prodded on.  
  
"Separated at the orphanage?" She laughed, obviously amused. "We never stayed in the   
orphanage in the first place. Our parents aren't heartless enough to throw us in there."   
  
I frowned. "Your parents are still alive?"   
  
"Yes, what did you think?" She asked in a laughing tone. "Did you think they   
were dead? Has Darien been telling you otherwise?"  
  
He obviously did, I thought with a sour taste. He lied. Darien lied.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked over the other line, when I paused in silence for much   
too long.  
  
"Oh... yeah." I responded with a light shake of the head and put behind the   
thought of Darien actually lying to me aside. She continued on.  
  
"Tell Darien to call Karen as soon as he gets my message. Write this down," she   
said and gave me the number for Darien to reply. "If he doesn't call me back, warn him   
'YOU KNOW WHO knows about you know what'."  
  
I quickly scribbled down her words and made sure to bold the word sister. Her   
statement of warning to Darien was cryptic, I thought as I replayed her words, 'you know   
who knows about you know what'. What did that mean?   
  
"That's all. Thank you," Karen said politely and hung up the phone with a light click.   
  
I slowly dropped the phone in its cradle. He lied to me, I thought with an ache, just when I was   
beginning to trust him. I can't believe Darien. I can't believe MYSELF for ever believing   
in his words. And all those stories about the orphanage I'd told him. What an idiot I was, I thought and cringed in  
humliation. He was probably laughing at me that whole time. I shouldn't have told him anything.  
  
  
AN: I'm done (finally!) I like to thank midnightrose for all her editing help. It was great working with you!  
And another thanks goes out to lily (PassionLily). Thank you for taking up the editing job!  
Anyways, if this chapter is not to your liking then I'm sorry. I kinda did half of the chapter this morning. so...  
it's prbably not that great. Before I go...I like to warn ALL you readers out there to mail me or review my story.  
I'm not having much inspiration these days...and that's bad! Not for me, but you guys because there might not be another  
chapter of "The apartement". So a warning to you is: No FEEDBACK = no chapter! email: roses2small@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter5part2

The Apartment  
by: emilie trig  
  
  
Chapter 5part 2 *the edited version*  
  
  
I couldn't sleep that night, and for some reason, I couldn't   
find any particular thought that could lull me to sleep. My thoughts   
were filled as I laid in darkness. There were so many things on my mind   
and it hurt to think about them all at once. Why had Darien lied to   
me? Was it so hard to tell me the truth? Maybe I wasn't trustworthy   
enough, I told myself. It was true that we didn't know each other long   
enough to form a trusting friendship, but there was no reason for him   
to lie to me. I sighed and shut my eyes tight. I needed to sleep. It   
was getting late and I had to work tomorrow.  
  
My eyes opened again. I couldn't possibly go to sleep, I   
thought. There was just no way. I pushed the covers aside and got up. I   
knocked on Darien's door and stood quietly waiting for him. I needed to   
talk to him, at least let him explain. I couldn't let this go by   
without an explanation. We were friends and that needed trust. I was   
willing to trust him.  
  
The door creaked open. "Serena?"  
  
I presented a weak smile. I wasn't so confident in my decision   
to talk to him anymore. "Yeah, it's me. Can I talk to you?"  
  
Darien gave a nod groggily and rubbed away the sleep in his   
eyes. He followed me into the living room and we both sat down. The   
room was lit only dimly, and I was glad.  
  
My tongue got caught in my mouth before I could utter any word.   
I didn't know how to bring it up. "Your sister called this afternoon."   
I drawled out slowly.  
  
Darien's sleepy face suddenly became more wakeful; and without a   
doubt, I knew he lied to me and it wasn't some silly jokes someone   
played on me.   
  
He struggled for words. "Karen called?"  
  
I nodded silently and pursed my lips together. "Yeah, she did."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
I sighed. "Everything I didn't wanted to know."  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien apologized tenderly, but I didn't care.  
  
I smiled sarcastically and snickered at those stupid words. How   
many times have I heard those words before? "Why?" I asked ignoring his   
apology. It suddenly came to me to wonder why. Why did Darien lie? Why   
did Lita let the horrible situation occur? Why couldn't we all let our   
feelings out before things go to the extreme? Wouldn't it be easier   
this way? Wouldn't it spare everyone the heartache?  
  
"I didn't want things to be complicated." He explained, but his answer   
wasn't a good enough reason for me.  
  
"That's a crappy answer," I told him truthfully, looking at him   
squarely. And it was, I thought. He didn't want things to become   
complicated? Well, it just got even more complicated. I waited for him   
to continue before my temper blossomed to its full potential.  
  
Darien struggled to give another answer. "Things were going to   
be simple and I was going to leave it at that. You have your own life   
and I have mine."  
  
My face twitched in irritation. His answer didn't finish   
anything. "So you lied to me." I said straight out. I was hurt and   
couldn't conceal it. It was wrong of me to go knock on his door, I   
thought. I made a stupid move. "I thought we were friends. I was   
beginning to trust you, you know. From the time we talked about the   
orphanage." My voice wavers while he kept his silence. "But I guess it   
was my fault. I trusted in the wrong person."  
  
I took in a deep breath and calmed down my aching heart. Must   
everyone lie to me? I stood up then; my sanity begged me to before I   
embarrass myself any further. "Don't worry," I said my eyes looked down   
on him. "Things won't get too complicated. I'll mind my own business   
from now on."  
  
I turned my back on him and left the situation at that. I   
couldn't possibly deal with another lie. I had too much of it already.  
  
"Wait, Serena." Darien said suddenly breaking out of his silent   
trance. He grabbed one of my arms before I could go back to my room.  
  
"Let me go." I said and tried to shake his arm away.  
  
His fingers held on tighter. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean   
to make it sound that way."  
  
Darien's body came closer and I shoved him away. "Well, you   
did."  
  
I managed to free my arm and almost escape, when he closed my   
only passage out.  
  
"Listen," He begged me.  
  
My eyes gazed in another direction, carefully, as not to meet   
his. "Fine."  
  
"I figured it would be a lot simpler if I told you that I didn't   
have a family. I came to here to forget and not to be reminded of   
them."  
  
"You mean you came here to get closer to your 'fiancée'." I   
corrected him firmly.  
  
Darien took in the shock. "How did you know?"  
  
"I saw you at the park." I said putting aside the oncoming   
embarrassment. "I overheard you guys talking."  
  
He gave a slight smile and I ignored it. "That still doesn't   
give you any reason to lie to me." I told him firmly.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." Darien apologized again. "Can you just   
hear me out?"  
  
I glared at him and completely disregarded his request. One of   
my hands pushed Darien aside and shut the door.  
  
  
I left early for work that morning, careful to steer clear from   
Darien. After that meeting with him, I realize what an idiot I've made   
out of myself. Why did I have to act like such a fool? I thought and   
wrapped an arm around myself. Darien's apologizing note (he had stuck   
it to my door) made me feel so bad about the way I acted. To think   
about it now, I had absolutely no right to act the way I did. He had   
his right to keep his privacy even if it bruised my feeling. It came to   
me after an hour of long thinking in front of the park's pond.   
  
My rusty old car parked just a couple of walks beyond this   
place. It was still too early for work. I wasn't willing to see Pete   
(AN: he's her boss--if you forgot), and his wife so early in the   
morning. I didn't want to deal with them.  
  
A goldfish jumped then and I smiled. When was the last time I   
came here? I asked myself. It seemed so long ago. A picture came to me   
and a blurred memory rushed back in. Andrew and I used to fish here, I   
recalled with a half smile. We even managed to steal a couple of   
goldfishes home though we weren't allowed to. I used to love it here, I   
thought with another realization. It was the first place Andrew and I   
had ever learned to fish; and if I can remember correctly, it was Cook   
(AN: Cook from the orphanage) who taught us how. My heart warmed at  
the thought. There were so many memories that I've forgotten. I was   
glad to bring this one back.  
  
A jogging figure came by and I didn't even notice. He stopped   
beside me.  
  
"Serena," he said softly and came closer. "Are you alright?"  
  
My mind snapped open. I looked up and my face tensed, suddenly   
aware of whom it was. I wish it was anyone but him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Serena." Ken spoke out and I   
recognized how much I missed him.  
  
I kept my voice firm though my heart was going to burst open in   
a heart break. I still love him, but who was he to tell me what to do?   
Ken doesn't have the right to say anything anymore. "Look at you like   
what? Shouldn't I be looking at you this way?"   
  
"Serena, I didn't mean to…"  
  
My head held high. "You didn't mean to hurt me, right? I've   
heard those words from Lita already. You can save it."  
  
I stood up and straightened out my white uniform. I was careful   
not to let any emotion escape. "Don't worry, Ken. I'm not going to cry   
because of you." And I would certainly not cry in front of him, I   
thought.  
  
"Serena, I didn't mean to let my feelings for Lita get out. It   
just happened. I had no control."  
  
Maybe he didn't have control over his emotion, I sneered   
silently, but he had control over what was going to happen. Ken could   
have told me his feelings much before. It was too late now, much too   
late for any apologies.  
  
"I know I've hurt you badly, but you weren't the only who   
suffered. My life's been hell carrying the guilt. I can't even talk to   
Lita anymore. She refuses to speak to me."  
  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked him. What   
exactly did he want from me? He already broke my heart, wasn't that   
enough?  
  
"Can you talk to Lita? I know you're upset, but she's been real   
upset over this oo. It wasn't her fault that..."  
  
My fingers form into a fist and before I knew it, swung into his   
face. How dare he, I thought disturbingly, how he dare think of only   
Lita. Hasn't Ken realized hat I've gotten hurt in this love triangle   
too? I took a good look at him, a really good look. My shoulder slowly   
turned and I left him to his own thinking.  
  
A cold wind ascended down as I walked down the lonely path. I   
couldn't hear Ken calling me back, but knew he was still watching me   
from afar. One leg in front of the other, I took each step evenly. My   
heart sensed a knowing void and the emptiness that came along with it.   
Life no longer shines for me and I wasn't sure if I could go on.  
  
  
Pete's wife started yelling at me again at work. I didn't know   
what her problem was because I hadn't done anything wrong. It was a   
repetitive thing and it usually didn't bother me much. Why it had   
bothered me today, I didn't know why. Somehow, her harsh words seemed   
more cutting today and sounded truer than most days.  
  
I left work early that evening and Pete, for the first time in   
years, drove me out the door. I would usually decline the offer because   
I needed the money so much, but today was different. I didn't feel like   
working and Pete saw that. He pays people to work and not mope around.  
  
There were noises in the apartment when I got home and that   
surprised me. No one was supposed to be at the apartment at this time.   
I opened the door curiously and met Darien's tall form. He held an   
empty cardboard box.  
  
"Hi," he said and smiled lightly.   
  
I nodded mutely. I didn't know what to say to him. I hadn't   
expected to see him so soon.   
  
Darien moved the box into his room and my eyes followed him.   
"What are you doing?" I asked him. Something seemed odd in here.  
  
Darien paused and his hand stood midriff to settle a book into   
the box. His eyes rose to meet mine. "I'm going home, Serena."  
  
  
***************  
AN: I recently found myself an editor. So a big thanks goes out to her (Sarah).   
She does a fast job of editing and that's great. Anyways, I guess I have to apologize  
again for not having the story in sooner. Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been maybe a month since  
my last update. School is really catching up with me. Before I go, thank you everyone  
for your review and email. I really went through a major guilt for not getting this   
story in sooner. I know I disappointed a lot of fans and I can't do anything else but   
try to write faster on the next few chapters. Again, I'm sorry. And don't forget to   
email at: roses2small@yahoo.com or review. Thank you for reading my story, everyone.  
  
Oh and if you have any direct criticism, email me instead of review. I know I have a lot  
of direct comment on this story. And that's good.   
  
Example of one: someone told me that Serena is too smart for her lack of education.   
  
Is she? ::shrug::  
  
Just email me for any direct comment. If you can argue your point over mine then I'll try  
to change what I have written. 


	8. Chapter 6

The Apartment  
  
By Emilie Trig  
  
Song: Beautiful by Christina Aguilera  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"You're leaving?" I asked incredulously. Darien was going back to Britain? Why so sudden? Was it because of me? If it was, then I was willing to get down on my knees and ask for forgiveness.  
  
Darien sighed and continued to stack his many books into the box.  
  
I walked up to him. "You're going back to Britain?" I asked him again. My mouth ran before I could let him say anything. "Why? Did you feel like I was kicking you out of the apartment? If you did," I mumbled on, "then I didn't mean to make it sound that way. I was only upset."  
  
He shook his head and I almost sighed in relief. Darien stood up. His face looked duller than usual. "No, Serena. My grandfather called me this morning. He wants me to come home. He knows." Darien said darkly.  
  
I frowned. "You're a big boy. Are you going to listen to him?"  
  
Darien mouth stretched into a sardonic smile. "That's what I keep telling myself, but he's old, Serena. He doesn't have very long to live. What can I say? I love the old guy even if I don't want to admit it. Throughout my whole life," he explained, staring straight at me with such a heartbreaking expression that it burned through my skin, "my grandfather has been the only one who cared about my sister and me. That's why I need to unknot this entire situation out. I don't want to hurt his old heart, not after raising me up to the person that I am today."  
  
"What about your parents?" I asked him honestly. Don't your parents care about you, Darien? Don't they love you the way I yearn to know whether mine loves me?  
  
"Serena, I'm an orphan as much as you are. The only difference between us is that I know who my parents are." He shrugged one shoulder, easily brushing off the topic. "But let's not talk about them. What I need to concentrate on is my grandfather. I honestly don't know what to do."  
  
"Are you going to listen to him and kick your girlfriend out the door?"  
  
Darien shook his head like a naughty little boy, "No, I've already decided to try a little persuasion. He doesn't know Ann's coming along the plane ride. I'll be damned if he kicks her out again."  
  
I smiled and wished everything to go well for him. Darien walked into the kitchen and I followed along. Whatever Darien was trying to accomplish, I hope he can do it. He was a nice guy and deserved that happiness. Darien opened the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi.  
  
I pursed my lips as he drunk down the Pepsi. "It's too bad you're going back. We really haven't done anything together yet and I still know next to nothing about you."  
  
"Well, you know my grandfather and my younger sister, Karen."  
  
I try to fake a laugh, trying to not sound too offended over the whole lie he had told me. "That's still next to nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry," he said seriously and my laughter quickly dies off.  
  
My face smoothed back into seriousness and I cleared my throat. His apology came out a bit awkward and somehow made it hard for me to answer. Should I forgive him? I asked. I had already made the decision before so why was it taking me so long now? In my head, I knew Darien's lie was a completely different reason from Ken and Lita. But it was still wrong of him to lie. I took my chance. "I forgive you," I said, the words slipped too easily from my mouth. It felt as if I wasn't even talking.  
  
He sighed. "Thank you for understanding, Serena. I know it was wrong of me and I know it was even harder for you to forgive me. I'm sorry." He apologized one last time and everything fell into silence.  
  
"Are you planning on coming back?"  
  
Darien looked at me with great uncertainty. "I don't know, Serena. It doesn't look like I'll come back in a long time."  
  
I felt lost at his word. That wasn't the answer I was looking for. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a week or two," he answered. "I'm not quite sure. I haven't bought a plane ticket yet."  
  
That was too bad, I thought and wished that he could somehow stay a little longer. We haven't really got a chance to do anything. "It's too bad."  
  
Darien only nodded in agreement. He sighed and suddenly. "Do you mind if I ask you for some advice?"  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
"If you were in my situation, Serena, what would you do?"  
  
I leaned against the nearest object, which was a woodened kitchen chair. "Trying to persuade your grandfather is probably the best thing that I will do."  
  
"But what if he won't listen?"  
  
"What else can you really do?"  
  
Darien gave another restless sigh of the day and sat down gloomily. His expression seemed depressing and his beautiful eyes dimmed as he brooded himself into some deep thoughts. At that point, I wished that there was some way for me to wash that sad face away. He seemed lonely and I knew the feeling. I sat down beside him. One of my hands crept over the round kitchen table and touched his in a comforting gesture. There was a moment's electric charge at our linked hand, and I wondered if he felt it too. "Don't worry yourself to death." I said and he accepted my hand in a light squeeze. "He'll listen. Everything's going to be fine. How hard headed can your grandfather be?"  
  
The doorbell rang then and my head turned unexpectedly to the door. I hadn't expected any company at this time.  
  
"My girlfriend," Darien said and got up to open the door.  
  
His girlfriend kissed him passionately at the doorway and the two of them were probably on their way to bliss heaven somewhere. Darien pulled his girlfriend closer to him stirring up this new jealousy feeling.  
  
I stared at them, remembering all the kisses that I'd ever shared with Ken. I can still feel every kiss I had with him and I missed the feeling. I missed the intensity and the sensation of it all. My head shook furiously and mentally then, remembering to stop all thoughts of him. He only had eyes for Lita now and none for me. Ken was a jackass who deserves to go to hell, I thought angrily. But then again, I thought with a remorseful note, was it his fault that he chose Lita over me? She was attractive and amiable. Me, I didn't know what good quality I had. Beautiful? No. Charming? No. I was an orphan girl, I thought hurtfully. I inhaled a sharp breath. I needed to move on, put this in the past. And for real this time, I decided with a strong determination.  
  
"Ann," Darien said finally remembering that I was still here. "This is Serena."  
  
He gestured over to me.  
  
"Hello." I greeted. His girlfriend was pretty, I noticed. Big pretty brown eyes with the cute heart shaped face. She wasn't too tall, but had a regal stature that no doubt speaks of her wealthy background.  
  
Ann smiled gently showing her dimples clearly. She was adorable and it was no wonder why Darien dated her. "I finally get to meet the infamous Serena." Ann said. "Darien talks about you all the time."  
  
I frowned and eyed Darien. "I'm not sure if that's good."  
  
Ann smiled and eyed me all too closely. It was something I never approved of, but since she was Darien's girlfriend, I ignored her careful examination all together.  
  
--------------------  
  
I tugged my hat low enough to cover my frigid ears. It was still early November and yet it feels like winter had already arrived. Even under this bundle of clothing I had on, I was still miserably cold. The sky was growing darker each day and just about every one of the leaves lay on the ground.  
  
Raye had called, I thought wretchedly as I slowed down my step. She suggested that we were to meet at the park today with Ami and Mina. We need to discuss the topic; she said over the telephone. Discuss what? I wonder. I thought it was over, done, complete. Why can't Raye leave it at that? I wasn't going to agree on coming, but she hung up on me. She didn't even give me a chance to say no. We were going to have another argument, I knew. But I didn't want that to happen. Contrary to Raye's belief, I still want our friendship of five to go on. I didn't want it to shatter to bits, but it did. It just happened, and I wish that somehow Raye would, maybe could, understand what I was going through.  
  
As I entered the park's entrance, my footsteps slowed even more. Maybe I shouldn't have come here, I thought with a backward step. Something regretful was going to happen today and I knew, just sensed the outcome of this won't be good. Then I shouldn't be here, my mind screamed mentally. I quickly turned myself around. About halfway through my first step toward home, I pulled back. Why was I being such a scared chicken? I asked myself. If Raye wanted this friendship of ours then so be it! There was no use in delaying it. I took an immediate turn and marched myself straight to the jungle gym, my mind set.  
  
Upon reaching the jungle gym, I saw that it was empty. Only the bitter wind was there to greet me and the only thing that did was succeeding in making me even more reluctant about being here. I prodded myself to sit on the swing and wait. There was no use in worrying myself over the matter, I told myself. But even as I repeated the words over in my head, I couldn't help but be afraid. The park stayed silent for a while, until a couple of footsteps started this way. I heard a crunching sound of leaves and knew the gang had arrived. I looked up and quickly met Raye, beside her stood Ami and Mina. And standing far behind the group stood Lita-the one I least expected to see. God, why was she here? I didn't want to see her ever again. Why did Raye have to bring her here? My friendship with Lita was already over. Over and gone! A sudden burst of fire and hate blew in.  
  
I hurriedly got to my feet and was ready to run as far away from this place as possible. You're a real chicken, I told myself as my feet was about to take me away.  
  
"Don't run Serena. It won't do you any good." I heard Raye say from behind. I stood still for a moment with my back facing them. Now was the moment of truth, Serena, I told myself. "Fine, I won't run. But tell me why you brought her here." I demanded accusingly.  
  
Ami stepped out of the group. "Serena, don't be mad. It was my idea to bring Lita. If you're going to get mad, it might as well be at me."  
  
I looked Ami. She was always the one to take someone's anger on herself.  
  
Mina shook her head from side to side disagreeing with Ami. She pushed Ami to the side. "No, don't be mad at Ami. She's right on calling everyone here. It's only fair that everyone be here to sort this situation out."  
  
"And just how do we begin this?" I asked frankly. How the hell do we even talk about something like this? There were feelings involved in this, especially mine. I don't know what is going on in their heads, but mine's working perfectly.  
  
I looked over at Lita and we eyed each other. She was completely silent and I took the moment to tell her off. "You know how I loath you. Why did you even bother coming?"  
  
Lita opened her mouth, but then closed it as if she didn't have the guts to speak to me. She opened again to speak and it came out in a jumble. "I lied, I'll admit that. But Serena, I'm truly."  
  
"Don't Serena me." I told her, my forehead in a deep crease. "And don't start to explain because there's really nothing to explain."  
  
"Can you shut up and let her make things more clearly for you?" Raye growled.  
  
Mina cleared her throat. "Raye, stay out. Just let them talk."  
  
Ami nodded her head beside Mina, observing each of us carefully. Raye backed down; and miraculously remained quiet.  
  
I turned my attention back to Lita. "If you were the last person on earth, Lita, I still wouldn't talk to you. You didn't need to come here. I thought we were friends, you know? How could you betray me? And to do it behind my back, Lita. You truly are a tramp because you stuck so low as to even steal your own friend's boyfriend!"  
  
An invisible hand flew out to smack my cheeks causing me to give out a sob. My hand quickly lifted to my stinging cheeks while eyeing at Raye all together. My cheeks pricked, but my heart was bleeding even worst. So this is what it comes to, I thought numbly, a slap to end our friendship. How sad it was to end it like this.  
  
Ami was on her way to check on my reddened cheeks, but a word from Raye stopped her. "Stay where you are, Ami. Let that slap sink through her thick skull. Just listen to yourself, Serena." She urged softly. "You've become depraved, mean, and maybe even cruel. Lita already knows she did wrong, but can you truly blame her for a feeling she had no control over? Stop being such a dope and get your empty head out of cloud nine! Ken's just a guy, one guy."  
  
I looked at Raye scornfully at what she had just said all the while crumbling inside. Maybe I was being mean, but I didn't care. All it mattered was that I hurt. "Don't call me a dope! And don't you dare (!) tell me what to do! You have no idea what I'm feeling. To be abandoned by Ken wasn't enough, but to be betrayed by Lita too? Raye, how can you be so inconsiderate? Why, why can't you try to understand what I'm going through?"  
  
The tears formed in my eyes. It blurred my vision and threatened to fall.  
  
From afar, where Lita stood I heard a shuffling noise and then she spoke up. "Stop this fighting. If this is all because of me, then let me leave." She said gently. Her tone took on a tender note causing my eyes to look toward her. Raye started protesting on the side, but then a look from Lita hushed her down. She spoke again. "I know everything that's been happening is my fault. I'm sorry, Serena." She apologize sincerely, but I didn't accept it. "If it makes you happy, I would say it a million times more. But you probably don't want to hear it." She became quiet and then, "Maybe we'll see each other around." She said too gently and gave a sniff as if she was crying. Lita walked away and this time, it seemed like for the very last time.  
  
I stood there mute until I could see Lita no more. As much as I didn't like, I actually felt regretful and ashamed of myself.  
  
"She only came here to see you, you know, even if you despised her. She just wants your forgiveness, Serena, nothing else. " Raye stared darkly at the shattered leaves on the ground. Their friendship was divided just as the leaves were destroyed into tiny fragment. "But I guess you don't want that, do you? You're too good for that."  
  
"Raye, will you be quiet? Stop what you're saying because you don't mean it." I heard Ami begged from the sideline.  
  
"But I do mean it, Ami." Raye raised her cheerless eyes to meet mine and it slashed me with fury.  
  
"If you can't forgive her then there's no use in us being friends. You bring this on yourself, Serena." Raye took a jagged breath. "I'm sorry, but we can't be friends anymore. After all this, I've realized that I'm disgusted with what you've become. See you around, Serena." She said unkindly. Raye gave resentful glance and then walked away for the second time.  
  
The clouds darkened as Raye said her last line and I replayed those words back in my head. A lone tear fell down as I finally realized that I wanted to tell Raye to come back. "Come back!" I yelled suddenly from a sudden burst of energy, but she was too far away. "Don't go!" I screamed even louder, but she didn't turn back. Never even gave me a glance. I don't want you to go, Raye! My mind cried out. We're supposed to be friends, don't leave me behind!  
  
The tears soon streamed down from my face and I didn't even make an effort to brush them away. I don't want to be left behind anymore! My mind suddenly flashed back to abandonment I'd felt from the orphanage. My parents left me. Raye, don't leave me behind too! "Come back," I sobbed and fell to the ground where I hugged myself for some little comfort. "Please, come back."  
  
-------------------  
  
I sat numbly back in one of the park's bench. My arms wrapped securely around my waist. Both my mind and body felt empty, dead even. The glow and energy in me was gone.  
  
Every day is so wonderful  
  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
  
Now and then, I get insecure  
  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
My heart bled as I sat mutely on the bench feeling the hatred of myself. I longer detested Lita, only myself. Raye was painfully right, I thought. I caused this on myself. I've become a horrible person. But was I so awful like she had described me? A sniff came and then the tears streamed lightly downward again, retracing its earlier path.  
  
"I am beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring me down"  
  
Those were the lines that Christina Aguilera had sung. I am beautiful, I try to convince myself but it only caused more tears. Who was I trying to kid? I wasn't beautiful, but hateful. I was pitiful, I thought sadly.  
  
I am beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
My heart burst wide open in an unrelenting ache. I felt so alone, more lost than I have ever been in my life.  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
  
So consumed in all your doom  
  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Where are you Andrew? I called to him. I need you. I didn't usually need him, but somehow needed his comfort, needed him to tell me everything was okay like when we were little. Please come, I begged silently to him. My shoulder shook horribly. The tears kept falling and I couldn't stop them. My mind swirled more unpleasant thoughts and Darien suddenly came to my mind. I could use his shoulder right now, I thought.  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Words can't bring you down  
  
You are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
  
so don't you bring me down today...  
  
I rose from the bench, quickly wiping away the tear drop. Andrew wasn't going to come, he was too far away. My feet took short steps at first, but then broke into a run when a couple had noticed me crying.  
  
No matter what we do  
  
(no matter what we do)  
  
No matter what they say  
  
(no matter what they say)  
  
When the sun is shining through  
  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
(everywhere we go)  
  
The sun won't always shine  
  
(sun won't always shine)  
  
But tomorrow will find a way  
  
All the other times  
  
My mind raced as I ran out of the park. Every scene was just a flash, a swift image passing quickly through my mind and I had no recognition of where or what I was doing. I hated myself at the moment and didn't wish for anything more than to vanish myself. I hated the constant crying, the constant feeling of hate, but most of all I hated the fact that my friends hated me. I hated everything in life and now noticed that I didn't belong here. I didn't belong anywhere for the matter.  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
  
We are beautiful in every single way  
  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Ami and Mina had insisted on driving me home or at least walk me home. I had refused them, of course. I needed to find a space of my own to fight all of these emotions I was feeling. How did my life turn to be such a mess? I thought as I continued to run. About a second after my  
  
breath ran out, I stopped completely. My breathing labored and my tummy twisted in exhaustion. My crying eyes had been dried, but the feeling still remained. I heard loud, very loud, but depressing music then and lifted my head to see the big sign. "Déjà Vu." I read the sign out loud. I didn't know how far or long I've walked, but it must have been pretty far. I looked at the sign for a moment and was very reluctant to walk away. I walked on anyway, but about a few steps later, I turned my behind back. I didn't want to go home; my mind was set on the idea. I wanted to forget about today, yesterday and ever other day after Ken ditched me. I wanted the headache and all the heartache to go away, be gone from my sight and never to return. My feet followed into the entrance. There were few people tonight, but I wasn't surprised. I heard a new club had opened a few blocks from here and was putting Déjà vu out of business. My eyes roamed the almost empty club and something caught my attention, Darien. He was sitting by himself in the darkest corner and seemed like he was sulking with himself. I walked unhurriedly up to him, my body felt exhausted. "What are you doing here?" I asked calmly, my voice sounded dry and almost emotionless as I was feeling.  
  
Darien's head lifted dazedly and he looked at me. His eyes were much unfocused. "I'm drinking myself to death, of course." He cracked at his own corny joke and poured himself a cup from the whiskey bottle.  
  
I sat down on a chair and decided to accompany him. "Can I have a drink?"  
  
Darien looked drowsily from the bottle and when he managed to, pressed the whole jug toward me. "Help yourself."  
  
I grabbed the bottle, took a whopping sip and bang it back down. The liquid stung my throat, but it soothed my ache.  
  
Darien scooted his seat closely to mine and then put one arm on my shoulder. "You have problems too?" He asked deliriously. He hiccups a couple of times and then laughed vivaciously to himself.  
  
I gave myself another drink and was about to take another after, but Darien grabbed the bottle away from me. "Hey, slow down with the drinks. Leave some for me, will ya?"  
  
I wiped my mouth from the liquid that spilled on my chin. "What happened to Ann?"  
  
Darien automatically slammed the table and looked disturbingly at me. "Don't talk about her!"  
  
"I take it was something about Ann that brought you here."  
  
He dunks down a gulp from the bottle. "You're damn right it's her! She kissed some other jackass in front of our apartment. Can you believe her?"  
  
"No." I answered honestly. I certainly didn't think Ann could do such a thing. She didn't seem like the person too, but then again, how well did I know her?  
  
"I love her. God, I love her." Darien said rubbing his hand over his face and bangs. A cry came out of his mouth, but he hid it well with another drink. He was feeling the same pain and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Darien stood up suddenly, his posture uneven. "Damn all women!" He raised the bottle to make a toast with everyone.  
  
I smiled a wryly at his sudden outburst and pulled him back down after seeing some women give him deadly stares. I shook my head.  
  
"Except for you, of course. You're nothing like that. You're too nice and decent." He whispered softly into my ears. His breath tickled my ears and a quick wave of heat . "But don't tell anyone that. It's only between you and me." I nodded my head slowly and he stood up once more. "Damn all women!"  
  
I grabbed his untucked dress shirt and pulled him to his seat once more. Poor Darien, I thought. His love life wasn't too far more miserable from mine. Darien drank once more and suddenly, we were eye to eye. "And why are you here?" He asked. His breath stunk from all the alcohol. Darien was frantic drunk right now, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.  
  
I looked down at my folded hands. "I don't know." I lied.  
  
"It must be that son-of-a-bitch who dumped you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, he's a shit head." Darien told me, his head bobbing up and down just the same. "Whoever broke your heart is a shit head. Don't let that fuckin' asshole get to you." He shook his head and then sobbed suddenly. "Don't let it fuckin' get to you." He whispered hoarsely. It was as if he was telling himself more than to me.  
  
I nodded my head absently.  
  
"What's that jackass's name?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
Darien licked his lips and nodded. "Damn Ken!" he toasted the whole bottle to the small crowd.  
  
I pulled Darien's bottle down and drank to forget what's his name. both dropped the discussion of Ken.  
  
As it neared 9p.m, Darien was drunk and as mad as a hatter. I, on the other hand was somewhat intoxicated, but not enough for me to loose my sensibility. I joined in Darien's song while we supported each others weight out the door.  
  
"Where's your car?" I asked him dizzily surveying the almost empty parking lot.  
  
Darien blinked and did a quick survey. "That one!" He pointed.  
  
I looked at the blue truck he pointed to. "Isn't your car red? Don't you own a red sport car?"  
  
Darien straightened his figure and scratched his head confusedly. "I do?" He asked, smiling toothily afterward.  
  
I laughed animatedly for the first time in a long time and it felt good. "Over there," I sputtered my words and practically dragged his body over to the car.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Ann." I suggested to him suddenly as we neared his car. Even in this dizzy state of mind, I couldn't help but remember Darien's problem.  
  
Darien growled, and his face gained this wild look. "I don't want to talk about her. I'm over her. Don't bring her up again!"  
  
I took that as insult and frowned furiously at his tone. My arms went quickly to push him off and away from me. He staggered backward in confusion. "I was just trying to help. If you're so pissed off about it, fine! Drive your bloody self home!"  
  
I staggered back to the club, upset at Darien and upset at everything else for no apparent reason.  
  
Darien unexpectedly caught hold of my hand and had my back leaning against the side of his car within seconds. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, but I didn't want to listen to any bull-crap. "I'm an ass. Don't listen to me."  
  
"No, just let me go. I'm leaving! Drive yourself home." I tried to push Darien away, but he only came closer his hand unwilling to let go of me. I stuttered to speak. "Just.just let me go."  
  
"Please stay," he whispered almost imploringly and entwined his arms around my waist. Even in my moment of drunkenness, I could see in his beautiful eye of how sorry he was. "Don't leave me. Whatever I've done, I'm sorry." He sobbed for some reason and stared peculiarly at me again for the longest time. His palm came slowly to cup my cheek as he continued his arousing stare causing a great epicenter of a volcano to erupt. His eyes changed color suddenly as if seeing something else in me. I didn't know what his eyes was doing, but whatever it was, it made me throbbed with pleasure. His face came close and our lips simply touched.  
  
My mouth burned with a blazing sensation as his mouth stroked my lip. His In some part of my head, I could still remember the pain I went through in the name of love. I was somehow afraid of getting hurt again. But this was Darien, and it was only a kiss.  
  
"What's wrong." he whispered his hot breath against my lip. His hand pulled my body closer until I was pressed hard against his handsome figure. "I don't entrance?" He asked almost tantalizingly. His lip became more arousing and more demanding after that. He probed my lip apart and when it finally did, my head exploded like firework in the sky. My reasonable head left me in a quick second, and I could do nothing more than follow my instinct.  
  
My arms flung itself around his neck and I responded to him with every passion that he stirred within me. His hot tongue stroked my mouth sweetly, and I moaned.  
  
His hands started to wander, rubbing up and down my spine and leaving brands of heated flames behind. When he finally went as far as rubbing the side of my breast, I knew things were getting out of control. He was drunk senseless and I wasn't in my right mind, I had to remind myself as I halfheartedly dragged myself away.  
  
Darien forced me back in his arms and I had to raise my arms to stop his movement. I was out of breath from the kiss. My breath labored. "You're drunk and I don't know what I'm doing." Both of our breath mingled. "This wouldn't be right."  
  
He was muted and staring at me in that odd way again. Did my words not make any sense? I thought and suddenly, Darien drew me within his arm holding me close. His scent quickly filled my nostril, . An unnamed emotion surged through my body, radiating all my senses until I could feel nothing but the pleasurable feeling. "I love you," he whispered slowly, almost clearly. I jerked at the sentence. Darien loved me?  
  
His arms embraced me tighter. "Don't leave me, Ann." Darien begged, and it was enough for me to know that his words weren't meant for me. I felt my spirit plunge into the deep sea. So that was why he kissed me so passionately, I came to realize. "I love you," he whispered again.  
  
My emotion ran wild then, and though I knew his words and his embrace weren't meant for me, my arms drew itself willingly around his waist. I knew I shouldn't, but there was this part of me that couldn't help but do so.  
  
--------------------  
  
I drove Darien's drunken body home after he collapsed on me at the parking lot. He was sound asleep and once in a while, I would sneak a little peek at his adorable form. He said he loved Ann, I thought dejectedly as I drove through the dark road. It was a great feeling thinking that his words were meant for me. If only, I thought and berated myself for thinking so. At the corner of my eye, I slipped yet another peak at him again and smiled at his sloppy form. His shirt was untucked in the messiest manner and his bangs fell beautifully against his head. My heart took a leap in my throat, but I tried my best to bury whatever emotion that I was feeling because tonight had been only a small kiss and his words were not even for me. I shouldn't take it seriously I told myself because in the end, Darien wouldn't remember a thing, and that was the only thought that comforted me for the night.  
  
To be continue...  
  
Please review. Comments are always welcome. 


	9. Chapter 7

The Apartment  
By Emilie Trig  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE!: ::dances happily:: TA-Da! I'm finally finished. Yay! I really have give  
myself a pat in the back. =) Well, mid-term is next week so I won't stop to write this story  
until after my mid-term. Wish me luck with my mid-term, everybody! If you're taking a mid-term  
I you'll do so great that you'll get all A+'s. Ok..no more chatter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Serena," a voice whispered and nudged gently on my face, "wake up." The gentle whisper   
floated into my ear and echoed until sleep left me. I opened my eyes wearily, very amazed to   
see… "Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He smiled and rubbed my hair into a chaotic bird nest.  
"Wake up, sleepy head." He said, nudging at my face again.  
  
I frowned and then rubbed my sleepy eyes. "What are you doing here," I asked him   
questionably.   
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?"   
  
"Because you never come here anymore." I commented candidly, and it was true. Andrew  
never has once entered the apartment after his move out, which did not surprise me because   
he was a true lovesick bird.   
  
Andrew looked at me guiltily and his voice softened. "I know. That is the reason why   
I'm here now. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely and I believed him with all my heart.   
  
"For what?" I asked honestly and looked at him softly. "You didn't do anything." It was   
the truth, he didn't do a thing to cause me harm. What had triggered this all of a sudden, I   
thought and then wondered.   
  
"That's exactly it. I didn't do a thing. I'm sorry for not being a better brother."  
  
A slight smile curled my lips and my eyes looked at him tenderly.   
  
"I haven't complained."   
  
"You should have."   
  
My eyes shined. "Really?" I asked him and smiled widely.   
  
Andrew nodded lightly. "I made breakfast." He said softly and then ripped me from my   
warm blanket. "So get up!" Andrew ordered.   
  
I sat up and gave him a kick in his leg. "Hey, hey, don't be so bossy. You just said   
that you wanted to be a better brother. This means, brother dearest, that you shouldn't boss me   
around so much. Besides, you're in MY apartment with MY rules now, buddy. I'm the only queen   
around here."   
  
  
  
  
He eyed me warningly. I couldn't help but cringe. Yikes, me and my big mouth, I thought   
and put a hand over my mouth. "You drank a little too much alcohol last night, missy, and don't   
think that I didn't know. No, to answer the on coming questions, I didn't spy on you. You just   
reek from the odor. I don' ever want to know that you've been drinking AND driving at the same   
time again. Bad girl! The next time I find you doing something like that, I'll spank you myself.   
I'll only forgive you this time, but doubtless there'll be a next. Now are you eating or not,   
smart mouth?"  
  
"You big meanie," I said and pouted childishly. I got up to stretch and then rubbed my   
head." "I have a headache, Andrew."  
  
"I'll have Tylenol on the table for you." He said and scanned his little sister's room.  
'Still neat as a cleaning maid', he recalled and jammed his hands into his pocket.  
  
I looked at him warmly. "Thank you, Andrew."  
  
"I'm only nice for today. Don't take try to take advantage of that." My brows furrowed   
like I had sampled a rotten apple and then. "Andrew?" I asked him.   
  
"What?" He asked exasperatedly, turning his gaze back to me.  
  
"Can you wake Darien up? He drank a lot last night, too. I have a feeling he's going to   
feel worse than I do."  
  
Andrew's eyebrow rose and pointed accusingly. "Ah ha! So you've been drinking with him.   
Shouldn't you worry about yourself instead? Did you do something naughty with him last night,   
Serena?" Andrew asked me suspiciously.  
  
I flushed on cue. His words triggered my thoughts back to last night and I flinched in   
remembrance. My knees felt weak all the sudden and I almost had to hold onto a chair for support.  
His kiss wasn't meant for you, I reminded myself, but the hot memory still came up to burn my   
cheeks. Andrew soon developed a curious stare on his face and I was determined then to not let   
my nosy brother gain any further suspicion. "Give me a break, will you? Just wake him up." I   
told him and pushed him out the door.  
  
As Andrew stood there, an idea struck me suddenly. While he wasn't looking, I took my   
chance with a pillow and whacked him in the head. "Jerk!" I hollered then bolted hastily toward   
the bathroom with Andrew cursing from behind. That should teach him something; I thought, once   
safely behind the doors and turned on the sink happily.   
  
  
  
  
'That's a girl', Andrew thought, looking proudly as he walked into Darien's room. She   
was holding up fine to his relief. From what he had heard from Mina yesterday, he was almost   
sure to find his sister in a dim state this morning. He hadn't been there for her, Andrew thought  
darkly, but it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known. No one told him about Ken cheating on Serena   
behind her back. If he would have known a month ago, he would have been sure to beat the crap out  
of the guy. Serena didn't deserve this, he decided. No, she deserved much better. At least he was  
here for her now and this time no one was going to hurt his little sister.  
  
So this is Darien's room, Andrew thought as he entered Darien's domain, he was certainly   
neat as "Serena the maid". He walked over to the blinds to raise them. "Wake up, Darien. Your   
head is going to hurt a hell of a lot buddy. Wake up."  
  
One eye peeked open gradually and then   
Darien's other eye did just the same. His eyes were hazy and he couldn't exactly make out who it   
was that was trespassing into his room. "Who are you?" he asked wearily to the man and held onto   
his head as a sharp throbbing pain struck one side of his head. "Turn off the light!" He   
insisted, raising his hands to shield his eyes from the blinding light. Another pain wrack   
through his skull again.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare, buddy." Darien heard the person introduced himself and wanted   
nothing more than to tell the guy to go away, leave him alone. Ann, his mind shot out suddenly   
and his head began to hurt even more. A picture of Ann in another man's arm emerged and a quick   
surge of jealously came to stay. Darien tugged tightly at his hair in recollection. He felt like   
screaming, cursing, and even crying. Another pain shot through, seizing him from any more thoughts.  
  
"Cut me some slack and tell me who you are." He heard himself ask. His hands still held   
his head. "Why are you in my room?" Darien demanded.  
  
Andrew only smiled. "I'm Serena's brother, remember? You forgot me so soon Darien?"  
  
Serena, his mind repeated the name. Another picture replaced the old one; this time it   
wasn't of Ann, but of his beautiful and enchanting roommate. They were wrapped up in a close   
embrace? Darien frowned at the hazy picture, but before he move his thoughts any where further,   
grunted in pain. His head felt like it had been stung by a pack of bees. Darien tried his best   
to keep his eyes open as he peeked up to see the man. "My head hurts too much to remember   
anything." He complained.  
  
"I know, pal, but that's your own fault. I made breakfast and   
there'll be some Tylenol on the table for you." Andrew helped Darien to a sitting position. If   
he promised his sister to help the poor guy, then he was going to help him all the way. So   
Serena had feelings for this guy, Andrew thought with a half smile remembering Serena's response   
from earlier. Something had definitely happened yesterday with the two of them, he was almost   
sure. He wasn't completely stupid as Serena thought he was.  
  
"Why are you inside my room again" Darien asked with a clearer head.  
  
"Out of the goodness of my own heart." Andrew said and rolled his eyeball. "Jeez, get   
up already."  
  
Andrew prodded him to stand and had even let Darien lean onto him without   
complaining.  
  
"Andrew,"   
  
"Andrew what?"  
  
"The bathroom."  
  
"The bathroom?" Andrew asked in wonderment and turned to Darien. His eyes automatically   
widened with alarm.  
  
"Take me to the bathroom," Darien managed to choke out and covered his   
mouth with his hand, ready to burst.  
  
Andrew immediately rushed Darien to the bathroom and at   
the same time screamed for Serena to open the door. As soon as Darien was safely accompanied by   
the toilet, Andrew went to set up the table.  
  
I looked at Darien worriedly as I stood just beyond the frame of the open bathroom door.   
Darien looked miserable, but somehow to me, he looked almost too adorable even with his rumbled   
hair to the much wrinkled clothing he wore. He turned his face suddenly catching me stare in the   
act and I was caught still, entranced by his beautiful, silent eyes. I held my breath and my mind   
began to wander, swim across the deep frozen sea. My face slowly came to burn and just when I was   
about to explode in an eruption, he turned back to his toilet, leaving me with a warm glow. I   
held onto the door frame and wondered what he was thinking the exact moment we held each other's   
gaze.  
  
"Serena," Andrew said, standing by the stove. He watched me almost too meditatively but   
when Andrew talked, his words didn't hint on any suspicions I thought he had. "Come here and   
set the table. Let me get some clothing for Darien. He needs to clean himself up."  
  
Andrew disappeared into Darien's room. He rumbled across the drawers for a while and   
emerged back out with a few articles of clothing. He threw it at Darien, pushing him to take a   
shower, and closed the door behind in his track.  
  
"Here's your Tylenol, Serena. Come and get it." He pointed at the Tylenol tablet.   
"Dunk it down." He commanded almost too motherly and turned back to what he was doing before.  
  
I swallowed my medicine slowly, my eyes tentative of the closed bathroom door while being  
nervous all at once. 'Would he remember anything?' I gulp down the water. "Of course not", I   
told myself for whatever little hope my words can give. Surely he wouldn't remember. Let him not   
remember, I begged. Andrew called out my name and my whole body jolted in alarm.  
  
I choked on my drink. "Yeah?" I answered him. I held onto my coughing throat.  
  
"I have free tickets to a baseball game at the new stadium. Do you have some time to   
spare next Tuesday?"  
  
I thought about it and shook my head from side to side. "I work that day."  
  
"Good, then you can call out." Andrew said gleefully and the situation was decided   
between us. We were going to the game. It was more like, he decided the situation and I kept my   
mouth shut, but it didn't matter. I was glad, maybe more than glad, to escape work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Andrew and I left an hour early for the baseball game. I was never a fan of baseball,   
but it actually turned out to be fun. Spending time with Andrew was fun, even if I didn't want   
to admit it. I missed him. It started raining in the middle of the game, lucky us, but it didn't   
really matter. I didn't care much for the baseball game, especially if our city team was losing.  
When we returned home around three in the evening, the sky had become completely darkened and it  
poured relentlessly. Andrew dropped me off in front of my apartment as he made some poor excuses   
not to come in while holding his bruised eye painfully. I excused him quickly and ran hurriedly   
into my apartment for some shelter from the pouring rain.  
  
I shook my drenched coat once inside and took it off. My hands rubbed against my wet   
hair and I could feel clumps of hair sticking together. After I took off my shoes and socks, I   
gave a sniff as I walked further into the warm apartment. I wonder how Darien was doing, I   
thought as my eyes took the direction toward his door. It was closed, but I wasn't at all   
surprise. I sighed and decided to check on how he was doing. "I know what it feels like to be   
heartbroken"I thought. 'Maybe later,' I thought again as I decided to take a shower and then dry   
myself. After that, I would check on him.  
  
My knock was gentle the first time, but then I practically banged on his door as the   
silent answer greeted me. My hands quickly flew to the doorknob and found it to be unlocked.   
I opened his door to find an empty room. Where could Darien have gone to? I thought and was   
mildly worried when a boom of thunder and loud splashes of rain came down. I quickly went to   
the window; and to my deepest disappointment, Darien's car was there. My heart took a leap in   
my throat and I was immediately worried of something being hideously wrong. If Darien didn't   
take his car, I thought with mild irritation, where could he have gone to in this weather? Maybe   
he was at a friend's house, I decided later as I tried to sit calmly in the lonely apartment.   
Yes, Darien must be at a friend's house, but whose? Did Darien even know anyone else in Albany?   
Another roar of thunder rumbled and I glanced outside to the window yet again. Please let nothing  
happen to Darien, I prayed for him.  
  
When the clock struck six, I decided to wait no more and   
search for him. The rain was pouring harder than ever and though thunder usually terrified me   
horribly, I firmly put my rain boots and coat on. I ran out of my apartment quickly, almost   
forgetting to shut the door behind me. My apartment neighbors stared at me wondrously as I ran   
hurriedly down the stairway almost tripping in every step. I couldn't shake the worries away   
and just when I raised my umbrella toward the thunderous sky, there in front of me stood Darien.   
Lifeless and stilled.  
  
The rain slashed heartlessly against his face and through his already   
soaked clothing's. My eyes softened, then gentled. I could feel a tug at my heart. His eyes were   
blank. There was no warmth flowing there, nothing, but a cold winter's breeze. His hair was soak   
from the rain and it clung to his head. The tiny raindrops dripped off his face and I wasn't   
exactly sure if he was crying or not because his eyes were glassy.  
  
A force drawn me toward him and I followed that force. I stepped silently down the   
steps to Darien; and as I did so, I could hear every splash, every breath I took. With no   
effort at all I managed to nudge him inside, away from the rainfall. Our footsteps squeaked in   
each stride as I led him toward our apartment. Darien was quiet, so very silent that it scared me.   
  
I helped Darien out of his wet shoes and let him settle on the couch even if he was   
dripping wet.  
  
"You should change, Darien." I suggested to him gently, after I settled my coat   
onto a chair where it would dry, but there was no answer. It was as if he hadn't heard me or   
wasn't even there.  
  
"Darien," I whispered even more softly and tugged lightly on his shirt. He remained quiet  
and I was afraid, so fearful of breaking his silence.  
  
I repeated his name again and his silence remained still. "Darien," I said again, this   
time louder and finally knelt before him—my eyes completely understanding him. His hurt, his pain,   
I understood all of it. My terrified fingers came up to brush aside his hair so that I could   
clearly see his beautiful eyes. They were dull, his eyes, almost lifeless and staring into the   
oblivion. Somehow, his glance at last came to meet mine sadly and for a moment we both stared,   
silently muted by a thick surrounding tension. I could see how hurt he was and knew, knew that   
he desperately needed someone.  
  
I reached out to him with heart in hand. My arms slowly came to encircle around his   
waist; and in almost a slow motion, rested my head against his chest. He didn't move a muscle,   
only tensed up. "Don't try. Don't hold it in," I told him. My eyes squeezed tightly close and I   
clutched onto him in a tighter embrace, trying with all my might to bring him back into reality.  
"Don't be afraid to cry. I'm here, Darien, you can use my shoulder." I whispered, smelling in his   
arousing scent, and waited for any response to come.  
  
In my ears I could hear a ringing sound of bells. It was joyous sound of bells vibrating   
tingling sensation as my arms remained wrapped securely around him. There was a feeling of   
floating towards some unknown paradise to the beyond; and for a moment there, I actually   
believed that we were floating, flying out of this universe. My beating heart pounded awfully   
hard against my rib cage as I leaned in to hear Darien's own thrashing heart. My breath was   
caught.Darien didn't respond and after a while, my heart sank deep, breaking, knowing that my   
effort was a lost.  
  
I hesitated, knowing what I must do. And for a moment there, I actually didn' want to let   
go of him. It felt just right holding him, though I knew not why. My arms withdrew unwillingly   
from his waist and at last, Darien responded. There were no words coming from him, but with one   
slow tug, he drew me back into his arms and this time, he cried. Darien hugged me close, almost   
too tightly, as he cried without any restraint, letting all his tears out. Darien' shoulders   
shook and I could do nothing else, but hold onto him even more closely.  
  
The rain poured heavily outside joining in with Darien' mourning. The room became   
frigid, but despite of that, I felt flames dancing all over. My body radiated warmth from   
Darien and it was then that I recognized it in my heart, my soul that I was falling for   
him--rolling and careening in his direction. And though I didn't want the emotion, I knew it   
was a feeling that neither I nor anyone else could do to stop it from coming.  
  
  
  
  
Hurry, I prodded myself as I crept quietly for door. I slipped my jacket on as I glanced cautiously   
at Darien's door. I made a hasty dash out of my apartment making sure not to create too much   
clamor on shutting the door. It was safe now, I thought as I trudged down the front steps   
happily. I looked back to my apartment window. Darien was there, I thought dreamily and a warm   
glow surfaced from the deepest part in my stomach. And that's why you're running, I told myself.   
My feelings for Darien were the exact reason why I was running. I wanted to stop these ridiculous   
emotions before it becomes a wild beast. It was better to control it now. Love is a dangerous animal   
and I never want to come near it again because all it does is give me a painful heartache. Ken   
showed me that already, I thought darkly as I put on my seat belt. Sure, Darien's cute and sweet,   
handsome even. There was a long list of good qualities that I can name of Darien, but I couldn't   
afford to name it. Besides, it didn't prove anything. I'll eventually get hurt. Run, I thought,   
was the best tactic to use. These delicious feelings are bound to turn sour.  
  
Darien had said that he was tired after crying and within seconds after I tucked him in   
bed, he fell fast asleep. I had thought and done so much thinking yesterday after I trudged my   
own self to bed. My feelings were still so jumbled. What had become of Ann? Had Darien ever   
confront her, I wonder?  
  
I shook my thoughts roughly, making sure all thoughts of Darien stay   
deep in the back of my head. I wasn't going to be thinking of Darien anymore, I   
thought determinedly and drove to work with a last lingering glance at our   
apartment window. All thoughts about Darien were going to be squashed.  
  
I arrived to work on time, thank the lord, but still received my every day's berating   
from Pete's wife. Pete had been perverted again today with his disgusting staring. I was used to   
it and it didn't bother me much. Later that day, I was talking to Mina as we both lay on the bed,   
heads toward the plain white ceiling.  
  
"I heard you guys went to the baseball game together. How was baseball?" Mina asked and   
her head turned to the side to look at me.  
  
My face twitched. "Baseball really isn't my thing so you can guess that I wasn't paying   
attention to the game. By the way, how is Andrew's eye?"  
  
Mina suddenly smiled from ear to ear. "Andrew told me about the fight with Ken.  
His eye is swollen like a muffin now." She laughed remembering Andrew coming home soaking wet   
with a scowl on his face while at the same time hiding his purple-greenish eye behind the palm   
of his hand. Mina stifled another giggle and went on. "The guys at the bar were making fun of   
him. So were the girls who came to admire him everyday." Mina giggled with a more satisfying   
thought.  
  
"Serves him right for trying to stir up some trouble. Now I can make fun of him all I   
want."  
  
I giggled along with her, trying my best to ignore Ken's name. "Are you going to make   
him quit his bartending job?"  
  
"I can't even if I wanted to," She replied and sighed restively. "I already decided   
whatever makes him happy makes me happy. He loves the job, it's going to hurt him if I ask him to   
quit. If I love him, then I'm going to have to deal with it." She nodded in determination   
and stared off distantly into the nothingness.  
  
My mouth extended into a smile. Love sounded almost kind. "I'm glad the problem's   
working out with you and Andrew."  
  
"Me too, Serena. Me too." Mina replied and stood suddenly, her face held a pensive   
stare. "You know," She said softly. "I sometime wonder what happened to me. I was never this   
relenting. I've changed so much, Serena. Do you remember before when I was always jealous of   
Andrew being around any other girls?"  
  
I nodded. "You always threw a fit and then came complaining to me."  
  
"I know and now, I'm suddenly not jealous anymore. It's like I can't even be jealous   
because I have so much trust in him." She smiled to herself and then did a happy twirl.   
I smiled, feeling quiet envious of her, but at the same time, happy for Mina. Love was kind to   
her and I was glad, very happy for everything that worked out for her. Mina's eyes fell on me   
and then looked blameworthy, suddenly remembering something.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Are you okay talking about Ken? I'm so sorry about bringing it up."  
  
My face gentled somewhat. "I'm over him, Mina. He's past tense." I lied half-heartedly.   
It was sort of true because Ken wasn't so important to me anymore.  
  
She sighed sympathetically and then spoke softly. "Are you so certain, Serena?   
Because you're not a very good liar."   
  
I gave her a saddened smile and my shoulders drooped. How can I just rub out all the   
happy memories? I asked her silently. "You know I can't forget everything about him. I can   
only try to erase what I can."  
  
She came over to hug me for whatever little comfort she could offer.   
"You can make it Serena. You can get over him. He's not as great a person as you think, Serena,   
because he broke your heart. There are a million other fish in the sea, I'm sure a wide   
number of them will recognize how great you are." She pulled back and we both smiled at each   
other. "Maybe it was a good coincidence that you guys met at the baseball stadium. Ken does   
deserve every blow Andrew gave him."  
  
I winced for Ken and then thought of Andrew with his bruised eye. "You shouldn't have   
told Andrew, Mina. I didn't want him to worry about me and now he frets over me like a mother hen.   
I'm scared that he'll do something stupid in the future." I told her.  
  
"No, you're wrong. I should have told him sooner. You're his sister, Serena. He loves   
you. It's only right that he's protective of you. Now about the fight between Andrew and Ken, Andrew   
will fight with him no more. So don't worry about Andrew. He was mad, but now he's calm. I can   
make sure Andrew won't go looking for Ken for anymore fights. If he does, Serena, I'll give him   
some threats to remember by."  
  
Mina grinned. She was like a sister to me and I couldn't help but think how lucky Andrew   
was to have her or how lucky I was to know her. "Let's talk about something else." She said and   
then giggled idly trying to bring up a new topic. "How's your roommate? Amy told me he was   
picked on by a bunch of little kids at the park." She smiled wickedly, biting down her bottom   
lip. "He sounds so irresistibly cute. In fact, he looks irresistibly cute too!" Her smile became   
wider. "How is he up close in person?" She asked.  
  
"He's not bad to live with." I told her in the most uninterested way I can muster. Who   
cares about Darien, I thought, but knew that I was only betraying myself.  
  
"That's all you can comment about him?"  
  
"What else can I say?" I heard myself ask, my voice sounded detached, distant even.   
  
"Something more maybe?" Mina said and shrugged her shoulders in careless whimsy. "For   
instance: What's his favorite food, his favorite color,   
maybe even the kind of girls that he likes."  
  
I stared at her suspiciously and wondered what's with all the questions about Darien   
all the sudden. "Why are we talking about Darien anyways? You were never interested in asking  
anything about him."  
  
Mina puckered her lips. "You remember Greg's sister, Melinda, right? I promised Melinda   
to get some scoop on Darien." I frowned, not understanding. She went on with her explanation.   
"She has a thing for him and wanted to know about Darien. I made a promise to her; I couldn't   
go back on my word without asking." She told me.  
  
I remained quiet, silently listening. There was a really bugging feeling that built   
itself up deep within as Mina continued. "Melinda asked for your apartment number a couple of weeks   
ago. I gave it to her." She said, suddenly lowering down her voice. "By the way, has she called   
him yet?" Mina asked just about too eagerly, her eyes dancing in anticipation.  
  
I shook my head to answer her question and Mina automatically pouted. So Melinda was   
going to call Darien. She liked him; I sighed with a half hearted smile. But Darien wasn't her   
type and she wasn't his! A voice called out and I couldn't help, but disagree with that. Maybe,  
they are a perfect looking couple, I thought. Why are you upset over this anyway? I asked   
myself, confused, and all the inner voices shut up.  
  
Mina puckered her brows and wondered why Melissa still hadn't called. "I think they're   
a perfect match." She said openly, catching my thoughts from ealier. I felt a hammer pounding at   
my chest. That didn't sound right.  
  
I remained rational and fought my best not to get envious because I had already vowed   
this morning to stay away from him. Why would I be jealous now? I asked myself. It shouldn't   
matter to you, my inner voices whispered. "You really think so?" I asked Mina, almost too   
disappointed. How can they be a perfect couple? I try to reason. Darien was a dork. It was simple.   
He's not perfect with anyone, I decided with an annoyed facial expression. 'But he's your dork,'  
a voice whispered suddenly, capturing my every thoughts in a still state. I rushed to shut all   
thoughts from anymore similar thinking. Darien was NOT my dork! He's not my anything.   
  
"Darien has a girlfriend already." My traitorous mouth slipped. I knew there was no   
need to bring this up, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to keep Melinda at bay. I'm doing it for   
Melinda's own good, I forced myself to believe. Darien is so not her type.  
  
"Maybe not," Mina sighed in disappointment and I kept my mouth tightly shut in order to   
keep myself from telling Mina about what had happened between Ann and Darien. Staring at her   
disappointed face, I wanted to tell her, but couldn't bring my self to say it. Mina straightened   
out her white uniform and sighed happily. "Well, I'll just have to disappoint Melinda with the   
news." She shrugged lightly off the subject. "We better get going, Serena. If Pete's going to   
find us like this, we're only going to be in trouble. But if his wife finds us, we'll be even in a  
bigger hellhole."  
  
Mina winked and I giggled. She pulled open the door. "I'm going to leave. You can stay   
here for a while, but don't stay too long Serena." She warned and closed the door lightly behind   
her. Mina trudged into the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
I stayed quiet listening to the light thudding of her muffled footsteps until I could hear   
no more and after a while left the room myself with many more thoughts of Darien than I should be thinking.  
  
  
AN: I hoped everyone enjoyed this piece! Remember to review or email me at: roses2small@yahoo.com 


	10. Chapter 8

The Apartment By Emilie Trig  
  
*Dedicated to Raven for understanding what I was going through. =)  
  
Song: Painter Song by Norah Jones  
  
Chapter 8 The sun's rays seeped through the shades as I fastened the last button to my work uniform. It was yet another day. I gave a restless sigh as I stared at my own reflection in the mirror. I frowned at the plain sight of myself, and seeing a wrinkle in my uniform, I straightened it out. Darien Corrigan, I thought, breathing in his name. He must have been the only thing on my mind for the last few days and I couldn't even find it in myself to stop all this nonsense I was thinking.  
  
His smell, his touch, his smile, his eyes, his tears, I just couldn't get it out of my system. And it irritated me. His name must have come up a million times in my head already. It was as if it was imprinted in my mind and I can't seem to rub it off. He had cried, I thought and could feel myself slowly overcome by his sadness. I understood his pain because a while back Ken dumped me.  
  
My eyes turned blank and I found myself staring desolately at nothing in particular. Breaking up with someone you love is hard. The pain is always grave and almost impossible to heal. And I somehow managed to get through it, I thought silently in amazement. But I hadn't gotten through it by myself, I realized. I had help and most of it came from Darien. He was there to hold me when I was crying my eyes out and he was also there to cheer me up by taking me to the carnival. But besides this, he did the most important thing I will always remember, he cared. Darien cared about me. He didn't have to hold me, to hug me, to make me smile or laugh. No, there wasn't any contract agreement saying that he had to care about me, his apartment roommate. And the fact that he did make me smile, make me laugh, and all of the above only showed how great person he is.  
  
But now that he was miserable, I thought suddenly, I wasn't even trying to help him. My shoulders drooped and I was disappointed at myself because I was going to leave him this morning to go to work. So call off, an idea whispered itself to me and I agreed on the thought. Darien had been there for me and now it was my turn to do the same. Do the right thing, I told myself. Whatever inner conflict I was having about Darien has to be put aside because it would be selfish of me not to.  
  
I quickly dialed the number to Queenie's Hotel. Pete's wife picked up the phone and I felt a little downtrodden because I knew she would never agree to me taking the day off. I held my breath for a second and when enough guts surfaced, words began to form from my mouth. I excused myself, telling Pete's wife that I just couldn't go to work today because of personal business. And by some odd miracle, she excused me for the day.  
  
By the time I had changed out of my uniform, I was still surprised by the phenomenon. Pete's wife, for the first time ever, agreed to something that I had asked for. Life's still full of surprises, I thought.  
  
My fingers turned the knob to my door and I opened it, my face held a wonderful smile. The smile on my face, unfortunately, curled into a droop when across from the apartment, stood Darien. My heart gave an eager thump at the sight of him. God he looks beautiful, I thought without realizing it and slapped mentally at myself afterward. I didn't want myself to think this way.  
  
Darien was standing at the frame of his doorway just as I was in front of mine.  
  
I puckered my lip and tried to look natural. My mouth opened and I greeted him with a simple 'good morning'.  
  
He nodded in answering; it was something he usually did. "You're not going to work today?" He asked, noticing I wasn't wearing my usual work uniform.  
  
"No," I answered him and gave no explanation for my reason.  
  
Darien gave a dumb nod and brushed aside his morning bangs.  
  
We stood awkwardly still for a moment as if a barrier had come in between us.  
  
"Serena," He said and caught my attention. Our eyes stared deep into each other and I was entranced, caught still once again by his mesmerizing gaze. I wonder if he felt the same, I thought suddenly but thought twice. Who was I kidding? "Thank you for the other day."  
  
I bit down on bottom lip, knowing exactly what day he had meant. I was happy to be the person who comforted you, I wanted to tell him, but thought my words to be too gauche. "You're welcome," I replied softly. I coughed at the oncoming discomfort.  
  
My mouth opened half way to say something, but a ring of the phone stopped me half way. I went over to pick up the receiver.  
  
"Hello," I greeted, settling myself deep into the cushion of my couch.  
  
The person on the other line kept mute.  
  
"Who's this?" I interrogated. Darien watched me closely, still standing at the frame of his doorway.  
  
I heard the person swallow hard and took a deep breath. "Serena, this is Ann."  
  
"Ann?" I pronounced the name awkwardly, my eyebrows twitched. My eyes came to meet Darien's. His jaw was hardened and his eyes became dark as ever. I could clearly of that see in the clear daylight. My heart felt angry for him all the sudden.  
  
"Yes, Serena, it's Ann. Is Darien there? I want to speak to him."  
  
I puckered my lips together and found myself once again. "Darien?" I paused; my gaze came up to meet his again.  
  
Darien walked over and in a quick movement, grabbed the phone. He was casual, very casual as if nothing had happened and when he answered, kept his voice firm and in control. "Ann, this is Darien," he began, his eyes darkening more than ever. I could see that he was hurt and was trying to hide his feelings at the same time. "We have nothing to say to each other. Don't call again." He stated harshly and disconnected the phone with a gentle, yet unkind cut off the line.  
  
I found my eyes on the floor, suddenly feeling sorry for Ann. "Darien, did you let Ann explain it to you?"  
  
He stared darkly for a moment. "There's nothing to explain. It's over," he deadpanned, his fingers in a tight fist.  
  
I nodded my head as if I agreed with him, but in truth, I didn't. It was just that he didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't going to force Darien to do anything else.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere today," I suggested bravely, breaking the silent tension of the moment. "Is that okay?" I prodded on timidly, wondering if he was okay with the whole idea. The last thing I wanted was to drag Darien anywhere without his own consent.  
  
Darien was sullen for a moment, but agreed nonetheless. We ate our breakfast; and afterward, went across the street to the bait shop. And after we were done, we walked back to our apartment to retrieve two fishing rods that I had kept from so long ago. I insisted that we were to take my car because his was too new. Though it was a run down car, I was proud of it and besides, we were going fishing. My car certainly fit the description of fishing.  
  
I drove us to the park. We treaded past the tennis court and deep down further to where the park's small lake stood. We settled ourselves under the vast tree that stood side by side with the lake.  
  
"I haven't done this in a long time," I told him, throwing in my fishing hook in the water.  
  
Darien stared out into the small lake, basking in its serenity. He certainly could not remember a time when he felt this much peace in himself. "I haven't either," Darien admitted. The last time he had been fishing had been so long ago. He had been a little boy then, in Britain, with his grandfather before the old man was held down onto the wheel chair.  
  
He smiled sadly, realizing something important. He couldn't remember a time when his own old man took him fishing. Or anywhere for the matter, he thought.  
  
His parents, they were always away on some business trip, never leaving any time for their own kids. And it was sad, he thought, because he'd never feel any different from the kids staying at the orphanage.  
  
Darien sighed and his eyes found itself on Serena. He felt appreciative all the sudden, to his roommate...for caring. Almost no one cared about him, but she was one of the few. And though they hadn't known each other long enough, she hadn't held back her kindness, which only showed him how big a heart she had.  
  
Sensing Darien's brooding stare, my head turned sideway until we were eye to eye. "Isn't this fun?" I asked.  
  
Darien only smiled, his eyes shined brightly then and it made me wondered what it was for.  
  
-------------------  
  
Much later, we caught about a dozen fish. It could have been much more or much less, but I wasn't counting. It didn't matter how many fish because in the end, all of them will have to be let go. It was the park's number one rule.  
  
The fish that we caught were swimming around the metal netted cage we left under water. By this time, both of us were ready to go home. Darien had captured the peace that I hoped he would get through this fishing ordeal. Now that it was accomplished, we no longer needed to be here.  
  
I got up and stretched my aching body while my numb butt told it never wanted to sit down again. From the corner of my eye, I could see Darien slowly setting the colorful bait back into the box. I turned my eyes from him to where all the captured fishes were swimming and an idea slowly sparked. It was an idea that I haven't done since I was little and it sounded very intriguing at this moment.  
  
"Have you ever stolen any fish?" I asked, in the spur of the moment.  
  
"No, never in my life" he replied easily, and then his brows wrinkled in curiosity. "Why?"  
  
I smiled wickedly at his answer. "Because we're about to now."  
  
"What?" Darien asked as if he didn't quite hear what I had said the first time around.  
  
"You heard me; we're going to take some fish home."  
  
"But this sign here," he began, pointing at the warning sign in alarm. "Isn't this juvenile?"  
  
I stopped his worry. "Where's your sense of adventure? You'll distract the caretaker," I said, my eyes looking straight at the park's caretaker. She sat busily working on the rose garden, but once in a while, I could see her watch the both of us from the corner of her eyes. I hopped over to the rock where we left the fishes. "Which one would you like?" I asked my voice casual as if stealing was no big deal. At least stealing fish to me seemed like no big deal, but to Darien, I knew was going to be something too big a deal. "We're only taking two home." I said.  
  
Darien stared frantically for a moment and it was obvious that it really was his first time. He rushed by my side in a hurry and I had to smile while picking out the two fish that I wanted. "I don't think I'm up to something like this, Serena." He started in a great panic. "I've never done this before. I won't know what to do."  
  
"Take it easy Darien. All you're doing is distracting the caretaker."  
  
"Why can't you distract her?"  
  
"This is your job and mine is to take the fish. I can't do both." I explained.  
  
"Since when is this my job?"  
  
"Since now. Just do it, will you?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Is there anything on my face?"  
  
I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. "You're such a dork, Darien. And no there's nothing on your face. Stop trying to stall. Just make go and don't let her pay any attention to me. Act casual," I directed him. "Show some acting skill."  
  
He nodded then, letting out a deep breath. Darien began to march up to the caretaker and I had to wince at the ridiculously lame approach he was walking. "Not that casual!" I whispered and he quickly fixed his stance to the more usual and standard.  
  
"I..ah..." I heard Darien begin awkwardly and I smiled at how smooth or should I say unsmooth he was. Darien was such a dork who couldn't flirt, but somehow the fact attracted instead of repelled me from him. I shook myself mentally for thinking of such thing. My heart had broken once and it took a while to mend it. I know that I didn't want it to crumble a second time and the only way to prevent that from happening was to stay away from Darien.  
  
Then why are you here with him? I wondered to myself. It was a good question, but I also had a good answer. I was here because I was his friend and friends helped friends when in need, I tried to explain it to myself. My mind blanked a few second and I found myself staring more pensively at Darien while he stood awkwardly talking to the caretaker. His eyes roamed a few times toward me nervously and I found my lip slowly forming a small smile. I could suddenly recall his sweet scent and the secure feeling I felt when in his arms. Is this really the reason? I questioned. My brows wrinkled then, but I didn't dare to explore the question any further.  
  
--------------------  
  
Our laughter rang into the apartment as we opened the door.  
  
"Did you see the look on the caretaker's face? She was in love with you. You two were such a cute couple."  
  
Darien reddened in embarrassment. "God, don't remind me. I don't think I'll ever come back to the park again. She stuffed me her phone number," he said, retrieving the caretaker's phone number from his pocket. "I can't believe you put me through this."  
  
"It wasn't that bad," I replied, "at least for me." I giggled and when done, cleared my throat. "Where do we put the fishes?"  
  
He gave a light shrug. "Into a bucket for now. Until we can get a fish bowl."  
  
We walked to the kitchen. He took a pot hanging from the side of the wall and placed it on the kitchen table. I poured our fish in and they swam freely around.  
  
Darien smiled at me, his eyes in a tender gaze. And then, he lifted his eyes down toward the fish and I did the same. Our fish swam lively around the pot.  
  
His eyes met mine and we smiled once more for the day, contented with each other's presence.  
  
I melted, as if I was ice. Darien was captivating and at the moment held me captive to his gaze. There was an unusual feeling in my heart. My heart raced even faster and I knew I had fallen again, head over heels to Darien Corrigan. There was no way of falling out of this and at this very moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted to escape from this feeling.  
  
Our trance was broken within seconds and I had to remind myself to keep in check. The last thing I wanted to do was catch myself in a drooling act. "I stink," I informed as I sniffed my shirt.  
  
"Me too," Darien admitted and then, "I'm first in the shower."  
  
"Hey! What happened to ladies first?"  
  
Darien laughed, his face shined in delight. "I was just kidding with you. Go ahead. Ladies first, I still remember my manners."  
  
My mouth stretched into a secretive smile and I treaded into the bathroom. The last thought, as I jumped in for a shower, was that he was the most handsome man on earth.  
  
--------------------  
  
After the shower, Darien and I both found ourselves waiting for the pizza delivery man to arrive. We talked about some things and nothing in particular. The doorbell rang half way into a small conversation we were having.  
  
"I'll get it." I said and walked toward the door. I pulled the knob, and to my surprise, found Ann. My smile drooped a little, but I still managed to keep it up.  
  
She gave a weak smile and then greeted me. Her eyes held nervousness. "Is Darien here, Serena? I want to talk to him."  
  
I turned around to Darien and from looking at his face; I knew he was having an internal fight with himself. He was still in love with her and though his male pride wanted to push her away, I knew his heart did not. Putting away all thoughts and feelings for myself, I decided what I thought was best for him. "Yes, he is. Why don't you come in?" I suggested, taking a step out of the way.  
  
Their eyes met slowly, and with such a deep passion that I could see clearly from where I was standing. It was clear to me they were the only two people in their own little world and I only served as an invisible person.  
  
Feeling out of place, I excused myself quietly. I had no right to be in that room. My stiff feet treaded gently down the stairs and out of the apartment building. They loved each other, I thought with a hazy smile. Pieces of my heart began to drift away, in a very slow fashion, and eventually sank into a deep bottomless pit. It was the right thing to do, I reminded myself, but even as I told myself this, it somehow felt wrong.  
  
My feet took me down the porch and my eyes roamed sadly to the apartment window. I knew what was going to happen, had guessed it the moment I left the two of them alone. They were going pick up things where it was dropped. I shook my head lightly at the thought. Don't think, Serena, I ordered myself before taking one last glance at the window as I departed.  
  
The sky's mood was brilliant today I noticed as I stopped to admire its vast beauty from under tree's branches from overhead. The soft wind blew at me, gently caressing my face. It seemed to whisper into my ears, a sweet melody of something my heart desired very much but also something my mentality denied.  
  
If I were a painter I would paint my reverie if that's the only way for you to be with me  
  
I started walking again, my footsteps very slow, very lethargic.  
  
We'd be there together Just like we used to be Underneath the swirling skies for all to see  
  
I heard my heart whispered his name. It seemed to miss his presence. I continued my walk, not having the faintest idea where I was heading.  
  
And I'm dreaming of a place Where I could see your face And I think my brush would take me there But only...  
  
There was a forlorn awareness as I turned at the corner. Just this afternoon Darien and I were laughing together. How did I loose that laughter so fast? I wondered.  
  
I walked onward, my head boggling with too many thoughts. I had completely fallen in love with Darien Corrigan; and now, I didn't have a clue to what I was going to do.  
  
If I were a painter And could paint a memory I'd climb in side the swirling skies to be with you  
  
The sky had completely darkened by the time I came home. I stopped outside to raise my head toward the apartment window and wondered if Ann and Darien had made up already. I saw them, both of them, their silhouette hung overhead by the window. They weren't arguing like I had hoped, instead, in a sweet embrace. My mouth stretched into a bitter, sardonic smile and I almost laughed bitterly to myself. My mind went into a slow hazy fog but I didn't run, didn't burst out in hysterics either. Instead, I chose to stay and stand right where I was.  
  
My face hardened and there was a pain, one that hurt very much, but I was able to hold onto it.  
  
--------------------  
  
I came to work early for the first time in my life and to my surprise, I was fired. I received my last check from Pete. Good riddance, I thought as I drove home. Pete and his wife gave me this big lecture about what a messy job I've been doing lately. I sighed as I opened my apartment door. There goes my job, I thought upset now all of a sudden about not ever working at Queenie's Hotel again. After all these years of working at Queenie's hotel, I wasn't going to work there anymore. My job as a maid was over and surprisingly, I knew I was going to miss it a whole lot.  
  
Once inside, I could hear Darien and Ann laughing. I sighed in desperation, feeling defeated. After the scene in the porch, I somehow managed to gather myself together. With a smile, I had congratulated them yesterday night. It was hard, I admit that, but I went through with it and was happy that was the last time I would congratulate them.  
  
Putting on a fake smile and taking in an acute inhale, I walked further into the apartment. My eyes winced at the sight of them together. They were leaving soon, both of them, set straight for Britain. And I would soon have to say goodbye. A sense of loneliness fell over me and my face became stern. The closeness of their sitting place didn't help either.  
  
Darien looked up from where he was, a little surprised, but still smiling bright as ever. "Serena, you're home. So early?" He remarked. His words were very careless that it upset me greatly. It was clear to me he wasn't even obvious of my certain bad mood.  
  
"I was fired," I said staring straight at him, my eye very shady. I saw Darien's smile fade slowly and before I could spread anymore unpleasantness, I walked off. I left the two of them alone and trudged into the comfort of my room. Shutting the door quickly and quietly, I laid my head back against the door. My eyes were closed in regret.  
  
Outside the door, I heard the two shuffled around. The apartment door opened and then it was shut. Someone had left.  
  
There was a knock on my door, as I felt the thump at my back. It was Darien, no doubt.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and I almost wanted to burst open. Of course I wasn't feeling alright, wasn't it obvious?  
  
"No, I'm not." I answered him. I was upset, thoroughly upset at Darien for leaving and Queenie's hotel for firing me. "Go away. Go back to Ann." I conjured and could hear the jealousy in my own voice. It had been distinct, but I hoped Darien hadn't caught it. Ann had already left, I understood that, but it gave me satisfaction somehow just to say those words.  
  
"Come out, Ann's gone." He said. I heard him take a few step back. "She had a doctor's appointment-something about a rash she's getting. Now come out."  
  
My face rose toward the ceiling, my eyes staring at nothing in particular. "No," I said persistently. I didn't want face him right now for fear that my control loose break.  
  
"Come out here," Darien said again, his voice very persuading. "I have something to show you."  
  
I lifted my head from the door. "What is it?" I asked him from the inside, a tiny bit curious.  
  
"It's something. I'm not going to tell unless you come out here."  
  
I huffed and shook my thoughts around. "You can't tell me what..." I started to say, and then looked confusedly at the small piece of paper in his hand. "What's this?" I asked, befuddle.  
  
"A plane ticket," Darien said with a smug of a smile on his face.  
  
I looked at his face, confused. A plane ticket? That's what he wanted to show me? What for? I thought.  
  
"This is for you." He said and raised it to my face. "Will you come with me to my home, Serena? I mean with Ann and I." My eyes widened in surprise and he continued. "I can't possibly deal with my grandfather alone."  
  
"I.." I began; my voice was slurred, and I couldn't finish what I planned to say. Darien wanted me to go to Britain with them? Why? I wondered quizzically.  
  
"It's all the favor that I will ever ask of you. Come with us and help us. My grandfather is a hard-head, but you, you can persuade him. I believe you can. Come with me, Serena. Everything is prepared; all I need is your answer. Say yes."  
  
My throat constricted and I was appalled. Go with Darien? Sure, I would love to come with him, but to persuade his grandfather? "I wouldn't be able to do anything." I replied honestly. What made Darien think I had the ability to persuade his grandfather? I never even met the old guy. "I'm an American. He'll hate me before I even open my mouth." I noted, highlighting the facts.  
  
"But that's the point." Darien pointed out. "You're an American. You can show him the good side to America. I need you to prove to him he's got it all wrong. Americans aren't all bad."  
  
I stared at him skeptically. "Have you even talked it over with Ann?"  
  
"No," he admitted, "But that's not the point. I haven't asked her about it, but I figure she'll agree."  
  
"Darien," I said my voice in a soft whisper. "I can't," I said and shook my head. I couldn't go with Darien. It would be complicated for me. It wouldn't be right if I go. I can't possibly help them because I couldn't even stand the sight of them together. "I can't, Darien. I'm sorry."  
  
"Serena, please. Come with me." Darien begged, his eyes pleading. He reached his hand out to catch one of mine.  
  
I almost flinched under his touch. "I don't know. I can't leave my apartment, Darien. This is too unexpected." I pulled away from his touch. "I'm so sorry."  
  
He chuckled and then his eyes gentled. "Calm down. It's all right. You don't have to apologize and you definitely don't have to answer right now. Here," He said taking my hand again and placed the ticket in the palm of my hand. "Hold it. It's your decision to go. And if you're swaying from your decision, just remember that I would really appreciate it if you would come."  
  
I stared at him then, really looked at him, and saw how considerate he was. Darien wasn't pushing me. No, I thought, not in the least bit. My mouth opened and the only thing I could utter was, "Thank you."  
  
Until next chapter... 


End file.
